Fifth Avenue 53rd Street
by rimrim-chan
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia. New Yorker biasa sebagai legal consultant di firma hukum. Datang client istimewa dari Kurosaki Corp. untuk berkonsultasi hukum demi mendapatkan visa CEO baru mereka. Di sisi jalan yang lain di Fifth Avenue/53rd street, seorang seniman aneh berusaha mengaduk-aduk perasaan Kuchiki Rukia dengan kepura-puraan. IchiRuki. Immigration Law/Visa issue/ModernArtTheme
1. MoMA

Summary: Kuchiki Rukia adalah New Yorker pada umumnya sebagai legal consultant di firma hukum kakaknya. Suatu hari datang client istimewa dari Kurosaki Corporation untuk berkonsultasi hukum demi mendapatkan visa CEO baru mereka. Sedikit yang Rukia tahu bahwa, CEO ini mempunyai maksud lain selain ingin memiliki visa bekerja dan ternyata dia adalah pencuri. Pencuri perhatian dan hati Kuchiki Rukia tanpa disadarinya. Di sisi jalan yang lain di Fifth Avenue/53rd street, seorang seniman aneh juga berusaha mengaduk-aduk perasaan Kuchiki Rukia dengan kepura-puraan.

**IchiRuki. Immigration Law/Visa issue/New York setting/Modern Art Theme discussion/AU**

* * *

Welcome to the very my new story of Ichiruki, the new chapter.

Noted: who cares about the ending of Bleach. We hail Ichiruki, yeah!

* * *

**Fifth Avenue/53****rd**** Street**

**Chapter 1: Museum of Modern Art**

Namaku, Kuchiki Rukia. Aku bekerja dari pukul 08 hingga pukul 05 sore. Menggunakan metro setiap hari seperti New Yorker kebanyakan. Walaupun secara tertulis seperti itu, tapi realita aku bisa bekerja 18 jam sehari. Memakan makanan _junk food_ seperti pegawai lainnya. Pergi ke gym atau mengikuti kelas yoga yang diadakan setiap akhir pekan untuk menjaga bentuk tubuh yang ideal demi pakaian high-end brand yang terlihat 'enak dipandang' daripada ukuran yang sangat kecil namun dipaksa dipakai.

Tapi aku sadar bahwa aku hanya mampu membeli baju obralan di H&M dan Zara ketimbang memaksakan membeli Dior hanya karena Jennifer Lawrence terlihat sempurna sebagai brand ambassador itu.

Sekian.

Oh tidak, hidupku tidak semenyedihkan itu. Setidaknya, _well_.. aku berusaha agar tidak menyedihkan.

Profesiku adalah konsultan hukum untuk perusahaan, setidaknya aku berkerja di firma hukum Kisuke & Kuchiki Associate adalah kebangganku. Yeah, jangan kaget. Kuchiki di sini memang benar nama keluargaku. Setidaknya Kuchiki Byakuya – kakakku masih dipercaya menjadi Parter dan Urahara Kisuke adalah CEO. _Well, we are the partner_. Oh tidak, belum.. sama sekali belum, aku belum menjadi partner. Masih jauh sepertinya, setidaknya aku harus makan sepuluh hingga delapan belas tahun pengalaman lagi untuk menjadi partner dan namanya menjadi Kisuke, Kuchiki, & Kuchiki Associate.

_Oh no. It sounds so cool._

Kenyataannya aku hanya setingkat senior consultant yang masih sangat muda. Jadi, sebenarnya hidupku sangat menyedihkan, _sodara sodara!_

"Rukia, _babe_. Client-mu Amanda dari Blue Sea Company dari UK meneleponmu tapi _line_-mu sibuk." Kiyone setengah berteriak dari kubikelnya, memastikan aku memang _not-in-the-good-mood_ sehingga kesannya menghindari client itu. Kiyone berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mencari-cari ku di balik kubikel.

Aku melambaikan tangan, menunjukan isyarat bahwa aku sedang terburu-buru menuju ruangan meeting dan tidak bisa menerima telepon dari Armani? Armada? Siapapun itu.

Kiyone masih mengangkat gagang telepon di udara dan menunggu jawabanku. Aku menghembuskan nafas dengan keras dan jengkel. Entah jengkel dengan Kiyone, Armani itu atau situasi ini yang diluar kendali. Segera saja dengan setengah berlari menggunakan killer heels ini ke Kiyone dan buru-buru menekan tombol _mute_ di telepon itu.

"Tolong katakana pada Blue Sea Company dari UK, bahwa aku akan menghubunginya, aku sedang ada _conference call_ dengan client baru utama kita, dan katakana padanya bila dia ingin bertanya sesuatu kirim aku email atau buat janji deng—"

Kiyone setengah menjerit, "Oh client baru! Jangan bilang Kurosaki Corporation!"

Aku nyengir dan sudut bibirku membentuk kata YES tanpa suara.

"_Both of Kuchikis are so great, yeay! Your hard work is grea_—" Aku menyudahinya dengan membuat isyarat _katakan-itu-ditelepon_ dengan Blue Sea Company. Kiyone menunjukan jempolnya dan mengangguk antusias. Aku yakin yang dikepalanya adalah bonus akhir tahun yang besar, sedangkan dikepalaku adalah daftar pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan semakin panjang saja menyamai panjangnya sungai Amazon.

Setelah drama ini berakhir, aku bergegas meninggalkan Kiyone dengan langkah panjang tepat saat Kiyone mengeluarkan suara manisnya, "Hello, Miss Amanda, unfortunately Miss Kuchiki is in the middle of—"

Suara Kiyone hilang saat aku menutup pintu ruangan Pak Ukitake. Semua ruangan pejabat Executive Director berbentuk kotak atau oval dilapisi kaca transparan. Tapi ruangan Pak Ukitake agak berbeda dengan rancangan dibuat menyatu dengan ruangan meeting utama, menjadikan kantornya tampak seperti akuarium besar yang melengkung.

"Ah, Rukia. Di luar baik-baik saja?" Ukitake segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mempersilahkanku masuk untuk menuju ruang meeting utama. Nafasku masih tersengal-sengal ketika melangkah pintu yang menuju ke ruangan yang terhubung dengan ruang meeting utama. Ternyata Byakuya Nii-sama dan Pak Urahara sudah di sudut ruangan dan berdiskusi dengan suara pelan.

"Yare, yare Rukia, silahkan duduk. Semua sudah siap?" Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Berdoa sebentar sesaat sebelum Pak Urahara menyambungkan _conference call_ itu. Kemudian, terdengar nada sambung. Aku menarik nafas dalam.

Aku bisa.

"_Hello, good morning from New York_."

Sambungan itu menampilkan 3 orang dari Kurosaki Corporation.

"Hi! Selamat siang dari London, Kisuke! _How are you_!" Pria itu terdengar tawa begitu renyah dari seberang benua Eropa. Aku belum pernah dikenalkan dengan pria ini dari Kurosaki Corporation, segera menoleh kepada Pak Ukitake meminta bantuan sedikit. Sepertinya Executive Director itu tahu apa yang membuatku bingung, pria itu membentuk tiga huruf dengan bibirnya: C-E-O. Aku segera menangguk dengan tolol-nya.

"Isshin! We are good! How are you?" Pak Kisuke terdengar seperti kawan lama dengan pria ini.

Sepertinya ini adalah _conference_ yang akan memotong waktu makan siangku yang berharga.

* * *

Tanpa diduga, _conference call _ini tidak memotong jam makan siangnya, tetapi mengambil waktu istirahat siang kami!

_Kembalikan hak kami!_

Isi kepalaku terlalu penuh dan fokus mulai kabur. Aku sedang membayangkan pergi ke Central Park sambil menikmati novel petualangan Dan Brown sembari berbaring di rerumputan hijau kemudian anganku sedang memasuki MoMA di Fifth Avenue 53 rd street, berpindah sedikit ke _Upper East Side_ ke Guggenheim Museum kemudian melayang semakin jauh sedang menikmati karya _Saying Grace_ dari Norman Rockwell di museum terkenal dimana koleksi itu berada di Massachusetts sebelum terjual beberapa tahun lalu.

Pasti menyenangkan.

".. sudah pasti menjadi CEO di Kurosaki Corporation di US. Bisakah?" Mr. Isshin, the CEO bertanya dari ruangannya di suatu sudut di London padaku, _eh_ pada kita sekarang

Gelembung lamunanku pecah dari Massachusetts dan kembali ke ruangan akuarium di New York. Byakuya Nii-sama menoleh kepadaku meminta tanggapanku. Pak Urahara tampak berpikir dan langsung menoleh kepadaku.

_Avada Kedavra_ pada diriku sendiri!

Saat aku akan membuka mulutku menyelamatkan diri dari kondisi ngelamun ke kenyataan, penyelamatku datang dengan kuda putih, Pak Ukitake bertanya, "Apakah dia warganegara US atau pemegang _Green Card_ sebelumnya?"

"Dia _immigrant_ gelap di New York hingga sekarang, tunggu sampai petugas imigrasi Amerika menangkapnya!" Isshin tertawa renyah lagi, dia ini CEO atau British standup comedian ya?

Pak Urahara tertawa, tidak tertawa pura-pura tapi benar-benar terkekeh. "Isshin, sudah pasti dia akan ditangkap dari dulu kalau dia tidak naturalisasi."

Demi Zeus yang entah dewa atau bukan, calon CEO Kurosaki Corporation US adalah _illegal immigrant_ di Amerika, nggak mungkin dong, apalagi kalau seandainya dia punya riwayat deportas—

"Dia pemegang _dual citizenship_—dua kewarganegaraan. British passport dan Australian passport." Isshin menjawab.

"Tapi tetap bukan warga US atau pemegang _green card_." Byakuya Nii-sama menanggapi cepat.

"Permohonan _naturalisasi_ tidak semudah itu, Byakushi." Aku menaikan kedua alisku, Mr. Isshin mengapa tahu panggilan kecil kakek Kuchiki kepada kakakku?

".. setidaknya perlu bertahun-tahun untuk dikabulkan." Mr. Isshin menjawab pelan. "Apa undang-undang US melarang CEO adalah _non-US citizen_?"

"Tidak." Byakuya Nii-sama menjawab. "Bukan itu masalahnya, Kurosaki."

Mataku hampir lompat dari tempatnya. CEO Kurosaki Corporation di UK ini adalah founder itu sendiri. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa CEO dengan bayaran termahal sekarang setelah Elon Musk nama depannya adalah _Isshin_, the Isshin! Isshin yang punya tertawa yang sangat renyah ini. CEO dan founder Kurosaki Corporation.

Aku harus sering membaca Forbes di rumah Nii-sama setelah ini.

"Kemudian?" His Highness Isshin terlihat agak jengkel.

Yang menjawab adalah Pak Urahara, "Isshin, anakmu sudah tinggal di US sejak dia lulus dari MIT menggunakan _student visa_. Dan _student visa_ itu seharusnya sudah _expired _sejak lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Anak!?

"Lalu, dengan visa apa dia tinggal belasan tahun di New York? Kalau kau akan menunjuk anakmu sebagai CEO pada Kurosaki Corporation di US, sedangkan dia tidak atau belum memiliki izin tinggal yang layak di sini?" Pak Urahara menekankan kata visa.

His Highness Kurosaki Isshin diam sejenak. "Aku sudah tahu ini. Aku sudah berdiskusi dengannya, tapi masalahnya adalah sangat mendesak, Urahara. Untuk itu aku meminta firma hukum kalian untuk konsultasi ini."

"Kurosaki Corporation di US bisa mensponsori anak Anda untuk mendapatkan visa bekerja di US, Tuan Isshin." Aku memberikan tanggapanku. "Hanya saja, kami tidak tahu kalau visa bekerja dia bisa diajukan apabila sekarang atau saat ini dia masih tinggal di New York dengan visa yang tidak seharusnya. Untuk itu kami butuh tahu dia pemegang visa apa selama sepuluh tahun di Amerika? _Green card, tourist visa, _atau _student visa_?"

Isshin tampak gusar dari tempat duduknya, kemudian bangkit berdiri. "Bisakah anakku bertemu kalian dan meminta konsultasi hukum mengenai _visa legal-_nya di US dan semua urusannya dalam penunjukan dirinya sebagai direksi di dalam akta perusahaan? Secepatnya? Sebab posisi CEO di kantor kami di US terlalu lama kosong, itu tidak bisa dibiarkan, kalian mengerti bahwa saham bisa anjlok di publik, sedangkan orang yang tepat sedang mempunyai masalah imigrasi. Apa saran kalian?"

* * *

Aku menghampiri lukisan _Starry Night_ yang memukau itu. Lukisan _yang_ meleganda itu, karya-nya Van Gogh _yang_ itu, yang pelukisnya kehilangan daun telinga nya _yang_ itu—

Memandangi lukisan itu dalam keheningan di kepalaku.

Meeting yang menguras emosi dan energi dengan Kurosaki Isshin dan team _yang_ itu. Perutku mual.

Berjalan ke Manhattan dari kantorku dengan kepala berasap hanya ingin menenangkan diri di dalam MoMA – _Museum of Modern Art_. Salah satu tempat kesukaanku dari seluruh penjuru New York.

Setidaknya.

Dalam karya Dan Brown, Robert Langdon kurang memahami seni modern. Kalau melihat di diriku, aku sendiri tidak paham karya klasik. Setidaknya karya modern agak mudah dipahami dan dinikmati olehku.

Setidaknya.

Aku juga tidak mengerti tentang karya Leonardo Da Vinci di Musee du Louvre. Hanya karena semua orang membicarakan itu, tidak berarti kau harus tahu juga, tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu juga _tidak mengapa_.

Menurutku, persis seperti hanya karena semua orang membicarakan serial Game of Throne, bukan berarti tidak mengikuti serialnya adalah orang yang culun. _Unfollow_ saja _toxic account_ di Instastory-mu!

Setidaknya. Tidak mengerti dan tidak keren juga _tidak mengapa_.

Aku lebih menyukai memandang karya karya seni di MoMA daripada mengikuti trend di New York ini. Seperti karya _Untitled_ tahun 1952 dan _No. 61_ tahun 1953 milik Mark Rothko di dalam MoMA ini, walaupun hanya terkesan tumpukan warna saja tapi bukan sebatas itu maknanya.

Mark Rothko sangat terpengaruh oleh Nietzsche dalam karya _The Birth of Tragedy _dan ia adalah _immigrant_ dari Rusia ke Amerika. Saat itu adalah ta—

"Karya Rothko haruslah bebas dari symbol, dari gambar mitologi, dari dari ritual apapun. Jadilah warna warna provokasi itu dan tidak diberi nama hanya nomor saja."

Seseorang berbicara. Aku menoleh, _oh bukan sedang berbicara padaku._

Ini bukan a romantic novel yang pangeran berkuda putih menghampirinya dan mengagumi karya Rothko juga.

Tapi yang seseorang itu bicarakan ini benar sekali. Mark Rothko tidak lagi memberi nama atau membingkai karya-nya yang melegenda ini. Dia hanya—

"_Referring to them only by number – karya Rothko hanya diberi angka saja_." Seseorang itu berbicara dengan aksen Australia yang terdengar kumur-kumur di telingaku.

"Setidaknya itulah penjelasan di Wikipedia." Aku menoleh padanya lagi, kemudian menengok ke segala penjuru arah ke sekelilingku.

Telunjukku mengarah padaku sendiri, _padaku_. Tanyaku pada lelaki aksen Australia itu.

"_Je te parle maintenant_." Dia tersenyum – _saya sedang berbicara dengamu sekarang_.

Sekarang dia berbicara Perancis yang menurutku sangat terdengar Parisan, kok agak menjengkelkan ya?

Aku mengabaikannya. Mengganggu waktu saja.

"Kau tidak bisa bicara ya?" Dia sekarang memaksaku menoleh padanya, aku melotot – _pergi sana_.

"Oh maaf, kamu tunawicara." Tapi ekspresinya tidak terkesan menyesal, menyindir bahkan.

"Mencemooh dan mempermalukan orang lain di muka umum adalah tindakan melanggar hukum." Aku bersuara.

"Aku tidak mencemoohmu atau mempermalukanmu, aku bertanya." Kata pria berambut hitam itu kalem.

"Aku memilih mengabaikannya." Buang buang waktu saja, aku berbalik menjauhi karya Rothko.

"MoMA akan tutup beberapa waktu lagi, nanti kau tidak sempat mengunjungi _Starry Night_." Langkahku berhenti. Dia tahu bahwa aku sering mengunjungi MoMA.

Lelaki ini penguntit! Aku setengah berlari, dia masih mengikutiku.

Oh Tuhan tolonglah, bahkan di tempat yang agak ramai ini mengapa ada orang yang berani berbuat jahat padaku?

"Tu-tunggu sebentar!" Dia masih mengikutiku. Aku berjalan dengan keringat dingin mengalir deras dari dahiku, menabrak beberapa pengunjung yang masih ada di sana.

"Tunggu sebentar, Rukia!"

Astaga, pria ini tahu namaku. Aku melihat petugas jaga, dan aku menghampirinya.

Bibirku gemetaran, tidak bisa aku berkata-kata. Pastilah wajahku pucat pasi karena aku yakin aku ketakutan setengah mati.

"Nona, ada yang bisa dibantu?" Petugas itu menatapku dengan keheranan, aku mencengkram lengannya.

"_o-officer, I-I._." lidahku kelu sekali.

Pria berambut hitam itu menghampiri kami, dan aku tidak berani untuk memutar badanku untuk menoleh. Sekujur tubuhku gemetaran hebat.

Petugas itu menghampiriku, mereka sedang berdiskusi pelan dibalik punggungku.

Tidak beberapa lama, petugas itu menyodorkan kartu keanggotaan tetap MoMA-ku, "Kartu-mu terjatuh, pria tadi ingin mengembalikannya padamu, Nona Kuchiki."

Aku mengambil kartu-ku dan tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih pada petugas itu. Aku berlari dan keluar museum itu.

* * *

Hampir sekitar tiga pekan berlalu aku tidak mengunjungi MoMA, aku sangat rindu dengan Starry Night milik Van Gogh. Aku harusnya kesana saja dan pastilah pria itu hanya kebetulan pengunjung dan menyukai karya Mark Rothko juga. Tapi mengapa dia tahu bahwa aku sering mengunjungi karya Starry Night?

Sore itu aku sengaja pulang kantor lebih awal untuk mengunjungi MoMA demi menyambangi Starry Night sekaligus pelipur laraku karena urusan Kurosaki Isshin belum terpecahkan juga karena anaknya yang _dielu-elukan_ itu tidak menghubungi kami ataupun Isshin sendiri tidak memberikan informasi tentang anaknya yang immigrant gelap di Amerika hingga sekarang.

Sebelum aku menghampiri karya Van Gogh aku tengok kanan kiri seperti orang hendak mencuri. Lelaki berambut hitam itu tidak ada.

Aku bernafas lega dan memandang Starry Night dalam dalam. Seolah aku sedang berhanyut dalam goresan energi Van Gogh. Pernah aku menonton salah satu episode Ted-Ed suatu ulasan bahwa goresan Starry Night mengambarkan energi di alam yang sesungguhnya. Kadang kalau dikaitkan semasa Van Gogh hidup ada tekanan dalam dirinya hingga dia akhirnya bunuh diri. Mungkinkah dia pikir dia gila namun sebenarnya dia terlampau dalam saat meneliti sekelilingnya padahal dia sedang 'menangkap' sehingga seolah-olah 'melukiskan' energi dari alam ke kanvas itu, dia beranggapan bahwa pikirannya sedang memanipulasinya?

Apakah mirip dengan kisah John Nash, peraih penghargaan Nobel dalam ekonomi yang di dalam pikirannya dia memiliki dua teman pribadi dalam hidupnya, yang menurut isterinya mereka tidak nyata?

Aku berpikir sambil berjalan sembari menghampiri sudut sudut MoMA lainnya. Walapun aku sudah hafal setiap letak di setiap jengkal dan karya-karyanya di tempat ini, terkadang ada pameran sementara yang berganti ganti sesuai tema. Ini menarik. Seni modern adalah gairah menurutku.

Aku belum sempat membaca brosur itu tentang apa tema kali ini. Aku hampiri saja karya karya seni modern yang memukau ini, tentang apa ya kira-kira?

Karya-karya ini dibuat sekitar belasan tahun lalu, sepuluh atau tiga belas tahun yang lalu? Indah sekali, sebentar ini karya siapa ya? _Artist_-nya, hmm—Shiba Kaien.

Berarti ada di brosur ini ya informasinya? Aku sembari mengecek nama artist tersebut dan mencocokan karya-karya yang sedang dipajang. Membaca latar belakang suatu karya penting sekali, seperti memahami pikiran-pikiran filsuf harus diketahui pengaruh pemikiran dan latar belakang kehidupannya, ini sangat membantu memahami dari se—

Terdengar banyak langkah kaki di belakangku dan berberapa terdengar jepretan kamera. Hmm, sedang ada daily tour 'kah?

Aku menoleh karena suara suara ini menarik perhatianku dari karya karya Shiba Kaien ini. Lalu seketika aku mematung.

Saat itu juga. Sembari mencengkram erat brosur MoMA.

Artist itu sedang berbicara di depan karya yang tadi sedang ku nikmati, _baru saja_. Lelaki berambut hitam kemarin, adalah _Shiba Kaien_.

Entah berapa lama aku mematung di tempat itu. Waktu berjalan hingga _Shiba Kaien _tersebut ini membalas pandanganku dari seberang ia berdiri.

Semua mata memandang ke mana arah Shiba Kaien melihat. Dan dengan pandangan keheranan, semua orang _jadi_ memandangku, tapi hanya aku yang memandang mata _artist_ itu. Tidak seorangpun kecuali aku.

Sekarang, momen ini.

Kalau ini memang tampak seperti cuplikan dalam adegan yang _melegenda_ di film Notting Hill tahun 1999, sesaat ketika Hugh Grant memandang Julia Robert di dalam toko buku perjalanan berpintu warna biru yang _melegenda_ itu di Portobello Road di London. Dengan tentu saja alunan When You Say Nothing At All mengalun dengan suara Ronan Keating yang tak kalah _melegenda_ juga.

Ini pastilah potongan adegan romantis yang harusnya _melegenda_ juga.

_You said it best, when you say nothing at all_.

Sayang sekali, aku cuman orang bisa yang jadi pemeran figuran yang tidak bisa memainkan perannya.

Tiba-tiba keheningan pecah, "Siapa dia, Kaien?" tanya seseorang, entah wartawan atau seorang pengunjung.

Dengan kikuk aku meletakkan rambut dibalik telinga kiri ini, buru-buru menjawab "Bu-bukan—"

"Dia Rukia. Kuchiki Alexandria Rukia."

Shiba Kaien mengingat jelas nama lengkap yang tertera di keanggotaan tetap MoMA-ku yang terjatuh. Bahkan itu sudah berminggu-minggu berlalu.

"Pacarmu, Mr. Shiba?"

"Mantan pacarmu?"

"Penginspirasi karyamu?" – _jelas bukan, tolonglah_!

Shiba Kaien tertawa kecil yang terdengar menyengkan di telingaku, mengingatkanku pada tawa seseorang. Dia menggeleng sembari memasukkan tangan kanan itu ke saku celananya.

"Aku tidak tahu, kawan-kawan. Bagaimana bila kita bertanya pada Nona Rukia?"

Aku terkekeh malu kemudian memandang sepasang sepatu Jimmy Choo-ku yang bisa patah kapan saja detik itu juga.

Saat aku mendongak, Shiba Kaien sudah di hadapanku dan mengulurkan tangannya menunggu untuk dijabat.

"_How do you do and have a pleasant evening, Miss Kuchiki_." Sesaat setelah aku menyambut jabatannya, kemudian dia berlalu dan melanjutkan tour karyanya.

Saat aku memandang tanganku, aku memandang sesuatu benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna kuning berukuran tebal. Sebuah kartu nama berlatar belakang salah satu karya kupandangi baru saja.

**Shiba Kaien**

**Artist**

**Massachusetts**

Dibaliknya ada nomor telepon.

_Setan_.

* * *

Author:

I came home in midnight Sunday. I could not fall asleep immediately like my body demanded me to rest. Lately, my volume of work is high and I have to admit it that I love my mind being occupied instead of daydreaming, yet being the productive person in the office is required improving quality of life from time to time. At this very moment, the idea is running like a river flow.

Catatan:

Saya yakin sekali mungkin ada ketidakakuratan dalam suatu ranah tertentu di sini, terutama _immigration law for non-immigrant or any particular visa_. saya kurang mendetail tentang pengajuan _green card_ untuk naturalisasi menjadi warganegara US terutama untuk warganegara British dan Australia. Saya percaya ada mungkin kekeliruan saya mengenai prosedur pengajuan _green card_ ada yang salah di sini.

Untuk hukum penunjukan board of director di US dalam undang-undang perusahaan. Yang saya mengerti, tidak ada larangan dalam _immigration law_ bagi _Non-US citizen_ penduduki posisi tertentu dalam directorship selama prosedur sesuai. Perusahan di US dapat mensponsori tenaga kerja asing mereka untuk memiliki visa bekerja di US. Saya percaya ada mungkin ketidakakuratan dalam regulasi berbadan hukum di dalam cerita saya di sini.

Saya mungkin keliru dalam penunjukan tempat atau sesuatu di sini, entah suatu karya seni atau apapun. Tapi karya seni di MoMA di sini, memang benar adanya.

kembali saya mungkin keliru dalam istilah hukum di sini. Saya hanya tahu sebagian _international law in company regulation in every country_ secara umum saja Jadi maaf 'kan lah saya ya?

Saya hanya penulis amatir yang setiap hari bekerja yang menyempatkan menulis setiap malam.

Mohon dibantu review.

Chapter dua sudah siap kok. Tapi saya lihat dulu review ini, kalau menarik saya akan pertimbangkan diteruskan.

Saya tahu tulisan ini jauh dari kesempurnaan. Biarkan saya tahu dalam review mu bahwa cerita ini menarik atau nggak. Karena review sangat berarti untuk saya.

Terima kasih,

R.


	2. Guggenheim Museum

**Fifth Avenue/53rd Street**

**Chapter 2: Solomon R. Guggenheim Museum **

Aku sedang membaca ulang dokumen penunjukan direktur Kurosaki Corporation di US. Sekali lagi, memastikan dan memahami dengan seksama bahwa nama calon CEO baru ini melekat di memoriku.

Kurosaki Jean-Xavier Alexandre Ichigo.

Nama itu terdengar sangat campuran, _ya_? Tapi nama Kurosaki Isshin tidak serumit nama anaknya. Kurosaki K. Andrew Isshin. Entah apakah Isshin memiliki dual citizenship seperti anaknya. Hmm, tapi dari _accent_-nya sih tidak terdengar British atau Australia.

_Anyway,_

Peduli setan apa warga negara dari Billionaire itu. Orang kaya 'mah bebas.

Aku meninggalkan berkas itu dimeja begitu saja dan berniat untuk segera meninggalkan kantor ini saat jam makan siang, sebelum urusan yang lain membatalkan acara siang ini!

Sebelum aku melangkah meninggalkan mejaku, aku mendengar Pak Ukitake memanggil.

"Rukia, maaf. Aku butuh diskusi denganmu sebentar saja sebelum kau pergi makan siang? Bolehkah?"

_Tentu saja boleh, Pak_.

Aku sangat menyukai berdiskusi dengan beliau, ilmu _immigration law_ dan _corporation law_ sangatlah luas aku harus banyak belajar.

Pak Ukitake membukakan pintu ruangannya, dan mempersilahkanku masuk, "Akan pergi ke MoMA lagi?"

Aku menggeleng pelan sambil tersipu malu, "Guggenheim."

"Di upper east? _I see_. Dengan tuan seniman aneh yang kau pernah kau sebutkan namanya beberapa pekan lalu?" Aku menganguk perlahan. "_Love is the only sane and satisfactory answer to the problem of human existence_, Miss." – Cinta adalah satu-satunya jawaban yang waras dan memuaskan untuk masalah eksistensi manusia, Nona.

"Elric Fromm – dari _The Art of Loving_." Aku menanggapi.

"_The psychologist_ dan.."

"_Philosopher_." Aku menambahkan. Kami cekikikan bersama. Sebagai penggagum pemikiran dari Elric Fromm, kita cocok berdiskusi filsafat cinta dari orang Jerman itu.

"Begini, Rukia. Kau tentu sudah membaca dokumen Kurosaki Corporation dan email dari Pak Isshin. Akhirnya anaknya setuju menemui kita untuk berdiskusi tentang status warganegaranya." Aku merespom dengan menggagguk cepat.

"Dua pekan lagi _bukan_ dia akan ke kantor ini?"

"Tidak, Rukia. Pak Isshin berbicara padaku pagi ini, dia sudah ada di New York, dan pukul dua ini dia akan menemui kita di sini bersama anaknya, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"_Surprised_." Reaksiku pura-pura terkejut. "Apa yang bisa kita tawarkan?"

"Menurutmu, apakah mungkin warganegara ganda bisa segera mendapatkan kewarganegaraan Amerika?"

Ini pertanyaan tantangan.

"Naturalisasi?" Aku miminta konfirmasi. Pak Ukitake mengganguk dari seberang ruangan. "Mengapa Kurosaki menginginkan kewarganegaraan Amerika, Pak Ukitake?"

"Menurutmu?"

Kemungkinan masalah keimigrasian Amerika adalah, "..karena pajak."

"Bisa jadi." Hanya itu komentar Pak Ukitake. Ini hanya kemungkinan _loh ya_?

"Tetapi apa bedanya Kurosaki Ichigo yang tinggal di Amerika dengan visa bekerja dari perusahaan Kurosaki Corporation dengan dia yang tinggal di sini dengan sebagai pemegang _green card_?"

Sesaat aku mendadak terdiam dan menyadari sesuatu, cepat-cepat mengoreksinya "Oh tidak, aku keliru. Jelas Kurosaki Isshin dan Ichigo kemungkinan menginginkan naturalisasi daripada sebagai _permanent residence_ yang disponsori perusahaanya sendiri dengan visa bekerja. Mereka butuh _permanent residence_ _yang sebagai_ syarat naturalisasi."

"Menurutmu, mengapa Kurosaki Ichigo memiliki _dual citizenship_?" Pak Ukitake menantangku dengan topik menggelitik ini.

Aku memandangnya, "Aku yakin karena asset perusahan Kurosaki tersebar luas di Eropa dan Australia. Lebih mudah apabila secara hukum mereka memiliki hak kewarganegaraan di negara itu."

Pak Ukitake belum menanggapi.

"Aku yakin sebentar lagi nama Kurosaki Ichigo akan muncul dalam pemiliki harta kekayaan terbanyak di bawah Mark Zuckerberg."

Aku melanjutkan, "Yang aku ketahui bahwa keluarga Kurosaki – dari google _tentu saja_ bahwa mereka memilki asset diam dan bergerak di balik semua teknologi di dunia ini. Aku menyadari mengapa dia sekolah di Massachusetts Institute of Technology – MIT."

"Sekarang masuk akal bukan." Aku tersenyum sinis.

Billionaire 'mah bebas.

Jeda beberapa detik, kemudian aku kembali bertanya, "Apa Pak Isshin berbohong mengenai visa anaknya? Maksudku mudah sekali mengajukan visa bekerja dari Kurosaki Corporation sebagai sponsor Kurosaki Ichigo menjadikan permanent residence _bukan_?"

Pak Ukitake mengangguk. "Naturalisasi, Kurosaki menginginkan naturalisasi untuk memenuhi tujuan mereka tadi."

"Itulah sebabnya Isshin bilang butuh bertahun tahun untuk naturalisasi, dia sudah menyadari bahwa mereka bukan berkeinginan untuk hanya mendapatkan visa bekerja untuk CEO baru, tapi desakan yang lebih jangka panjang. Kurosaki butuh seorang warganegara Amerika dalam keluarganya untuk asset mereka."

"Untuk alasan alasan itu." Aku mengangguk.

Billionaire 'mah bebas.

Langkahku dipercepat menuju upper east ke Solomon R. Guggenheim Museum atau Guggenheim Museum. Setelah pekan lalu aku bertemu dengan Kaien Shiba di MoMA, agak aneh bahwa kami memiliki ketertarikan yang sama dengan seni modern.

Teringat beberapa hari setelah dia memberikan kartu nama keramat itu, dia menghampiriku sesaat keluar dari gedung MoMA dan hendak menelusuri outdoor courtyard MoMA di Abby Aldrich Rockefeller Sculpture Garden.

"Kau kembali, Alexandria!" Shiba Kaien antusias menghampiriku. Aku senyum sangat terpaksa – dia lagi!

Dia senyum kelewat sumringah, jangan mendesakku untuk meneleponmu, okay?

Tapi Shiba Kaien tidak bertanya mengapa aku tidak meneleponnya. Alih-alih dia bergumam, "Aku meminta maaf pertemuan pertama kita pastilah tidak menyenangkan."

Aku tidak menjawabnya dan berjalan lambat yang diikuti dengan langkah kaki panjang seniman itu.

Dia tidak bertanya lagi. Kami berjalan dalam diam.

"Philip Johnson." Aku bergumam. Shiba Kaien memandangku heran yang tiba-tiba berbicara,

"Philip Johnson?" Shiba Kaien bertanya balik.

"Oh ya benar, arsitek dari Abby Aldrich Rockefeller Sculpture Garden adalah Philip Johnson." Shiba Kaien seperti bingung dengan orang sepertiku yang berbicara sangat _random_.

"_Sculpture_ di sini besifat _temporary_." Dia melanjutkan, aku mengangguk setuju. "Salah satu yang pernah ada karya Pablo Picasso."

Dari semua seniman yang karyanya sering dipajang di sini, mengapa dia memilih Picasso?

Aku kembali menggangguk setuju sambil tersenyum. Shiba Kaien berhenti sejenak, entah mengapa aku jadi ikut berhenti dan menoleh padanya.

"Aku bukan berniat buruk padamu malam itu. Aku hanya..Entah lah."

Aku mencoba memahami situasinya sekarang. "..dan Anda melihat kartu permanent visitor MoMA—"

"Milikmu." Shiba Kaien menambahkan dengan gugup.

"..milikku." Aku melanjutkan, "secara tiba-tiba jatuh di depan lukisan karya Mark Rothko."

Dia menangguk kuat. Dalam hati aku ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak, mengingat reaksi sombongnya saat malam itu aku bertemu dengan lelaki berambut hitam yang ternyata mungkin saja pemalu.

"Saya tidak lagi marah, tentu saja Tuan Shiba. Hanya saja mengapa Anda tiba-tiba tahu bahwa saya sering mengunjungi Starry Night, lukisan karya Vincent Van Gogh? Saya bisa saja menganggap Anda berniat jahat, benerkan?"

Dia berdehem, "Kau tahu, Alexandria—"

"Rukia." Koreksiku.

"Rukia, pameranku sedang berlangsung di sini, hampir 24 jam aku berada di MoMA sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Untuk alasan yang _tidak_ aku pahami juga, kau adalah pengunjung tetap di.. waktu dan tempat yang sama setiap hari."

"Setiap hari. Benar." Aku mengakuinya.

"Hanya untuk memandang, Starry Night?" Dia sekarang bertanya.

"Apa itu terlihat tidak biasa untuk Anda, Tuan Shiba?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak, Rukia." Dia khawatir aku akan marah, buru-buru menambahkan, "Kau tidak berada di waktu yang salah, hanya kebetulan aku yang melihatmu.. setiap kali kunjunganmu ke karya Van Gogh."

"Kebetulan. _Coincidence_."

"_oui_. _la coïncidence._ Kebetulan." Ada suara lonceng berdera di dalam kepalaku.

"Boleh saya bertanya sesuatu, Tuan Shiba?" Dia mengangguk.

"Apakah anda orang Australia? Maaf pertama saya mendengar Anda berbicara tentang karya _Untitled_ dari Mark Rothko kemarin, terdengar seperti _accent_ Australia?"

Dia sekarang tersenyum lebar sekali. Aku tidak tahu bahwa matanya berwarna cokelat yang bersinar cemerlang. "Saya bukan Australia, tapi saya tinggal dalam waktu yang lama di Melbourne dan Sydney."

"Sydneysider. I see." Aku tersenyum.

"Yes, I am Sydneysider. You are the New Yorker." Kami tertawa.

"Tapi Anda—"

"Kaien."

"Okay, Kaien. Tapi Anda terkadang berbicara seperti _Parisan_?"

"Ibuku warganegara Prancis, berasal dari _Clermont-Ferrand_." Semua kata dalam Bahasa Prancis yang dia ucapkan terdengar indah dengan sengau yang seksi.

Apa yang aku bicarakan dalam benakku?

"Tapi, Anda tidak sembarangan berbicara dengan Bahasa Prancis, dengan siapa saja bukan?"

"_Oui_." Dia menanggapi masih dengan senyum merekah.

"..bisa saja orang tersebut tidak mengerti apa yang Anda bicarakan dalam Bahasa Prancis?"

"Aku tahu bahwa kau mengerti Bahasa Prancis." _Oh, ya_? _Darimana_?

"Mungkin kau tidak sadar, saat kau menyebutkan beberapa kata dalam Bahasa Inggris, _accent_ Prancis-mu tidak bisa dibendung. Bahkan kau tidak menyebutkan coincidence dengan accent New Yorker, kau menyebutkan coincidence dalam accent Prancis, Rukia!"

Aku tercengang. Kemudian berbisik pelan, "_Coincidence_."

Dia tersenyum, "Benar, bukan?" Kami akhirnya bisa tertawa keras bersama-sama.

Oke, aku bisa menerima seniman aneh bernama Kaien Shiba ini.

Aku senyum-senyum mengingat pertemuan kedua kami di Sculpture Garden di MoMA. Setelah itu kami sering bertemu di sela-sela makan siangku atau setelah aku pulang kantor.

Pernah suatu waktu kami menelusuri Central Park sambil mengomentari hal-hal absurb.

"Siapa guru dari Alexander The Great?" Kaien bertanya padaku. Entah _nyambung_ dari mana ada topik tentang pemimpin besar itu.

"Aristotle." Jawabku mantap.

"Kau yakin?" Dia mencoba menggoyahkan keyakinan jawabanku.

"Menurutmu mengapa namaku sama dengan nama sebuah kota terkenal Iskandariah – _Alexandria_?"

"Mengapa?" Dia hanya _ngetes_. Aku tahu.

"Karena kota itu diberi nama seperti nama Alexander The Great – Alexandria ..setelah dia menaklukan kota di pesisir Mesir itu."

Dia senyum-senyum. Setelah yang aku pelajari dari Kaien, dia adalah orang yang pandai berpura-pura.

"Lalu, mengapa namamu Alexandria?"

Aku juga tidak tahu. "Mungkin orangtua-ku menggagumi Alexandre The Great?"

Kaien tampak berpikir yang ada jeda sesaat. Dia bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Kamu _related_ dengan Kuchiki Byakuya dari Kisuke & Kuchiki Associate? Maksudku kalian _share the same family name_."

"Oh." Kaien hanya berkomentar seperti itu. Aku melanjutkan.

"Dia kakakku, _legal guardian_-ku hingga aku masuk sekolah hukum."

Dia tampak bingung, "Orangtuamu?"

Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya. Kaien masih menunggu.

"Maafkan aku Rukia. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi." Kaien buru-buru berkomentar menyadari kekeliruannya.

Kaien diam sejenak dan melanjutkan, "Ibuku meninggal di London, saat sisa dari keluargaku tengah berlibur ke Osaka. Ibuku tertabrak mobil karena melindungiku. Untuk beberapa alasan London seperti halnya Baker Street dalam karangan Conan Doyle, mencekam."

Aku bergumam pelan, "I am sorry."

Tiba-tiba Kaien mengajakku untuk ke Brooklyn, "Makan sushi." Ajaknya.

* * *

Dua pekan terakhir, aku sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Kaien.

Keanehan mulai terjadi padaku, memandang kedua mata kecoklatan Kaien seperti memandang Starry Night milik Van Gogh. Aku terhanyut.

Atau kadang aku memperhatikan lengannya yang kuat saat dia membantuku membawa tumpukan buku dan selimut yang ingin aku berikan gratis kepada homeless dari apartment-ku. Lengan kuat itu pasti bisa mendekapku hangat saat tidur. Luar biasa sekali imijinasi-ku ini ya?

Yang paling aku sukai, saat dia sedang berada dalam dunia imijinasi-nya ketika menggambar sketsa kota New York dari sudut Brooklyn yang terkenal itu. Aku lupa bahwa ada hal di dunia ini yang bisa mengalihkanku dari semua sudut yang penuh karya seni Van Gogh dengan hanya memandang Shiba Kaien yang sedang tekun dalam berkarya.

Semua orang berkedudukan sama di depan hukum, kecuali orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, mereka tidak bisa disalahkan bila melakukan apapun karena cinta.

Aku sedang jatuh cinta. Apa Kaien merasakan hal yang sama denganku?

Aku setengah berlari saat mendekati Guggenheim Museum. Jantungku berdegub kencang saat akan menemui Kaien.

Adalah hak setiap orang untuk hidup, adalah hak setiap orang juga mengetahui bahwa seseorang sudah mencintainya. Kaien berhak tahu bahwa perasaan ini adalah nyata, sedang menari dalam alunan lagu Frank Sinatra – New York, New York yang menyenangkan.

Dari sudut mataku, aku tahu Kaien sudah datang karena aku ingat sekali postur tubuh nya yang mencapai 183 cm dan tubuh yang ramping dan tegap. Aku sudah akan berhamburan untuk menyongsong Kaien sang seniman aneh yang sudah mencuri perhatianku.

Namun, kali ini aku agak heran dan terkejut dengan kedatangan dia hari ini.

Biasanya dia hanya menggunakan jeans dan kemeja, atau kaos yang dibalut luaran jaket dengan casual outfit-nya.

Hari ini dia berbeda, aku hampir tidak mengenalinya.

"Kau tampak berbeda."

Kaien tersenyum. "Mengapa kau menggunakan cap _New York Mets_ berwarna biru? Aku tidak ingat kau penggemar baseball?"

"Penggemar dadakan." Jawab Kaien kalem.

"Memakai Cap The Mets dan menggunakan setelan formal? Kau akan menghadiri interview dengan imigrasi Amerika? Apa visa tinggal-mu sudah _expired_? Apa kau akan dideportasi?" Aku cemas.

Bagaimana bila dia meninggalkanku?

Bisa aku menata hatiku lagi setelah ditinggalkannya?

Dia menggeleng kuat, "Tidak seperti itu Rukia."

"Lalu?" aku mendekatinya, setelan ini buatan Ermenegildo Zegna. Untuk apa Kaien berpakaian formal seperti ini?

"Nanti aku jelaskan, oke?" Dia menyentuh pipiku dengan tangannya yang besar. "Bagaimana dengan tour singkat kita di Guggenheim?"

Wajah Kaien medekat padaku, aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang muncul dari tepi rambutnya yang tak tertutup seluruhnya dengan cap The Mets.

"Mengapa ra—" Kaien sudah menggandengku menuju koleksi di Guggenheim.

Seketika aku lupa kecemasanku hanya karena Kaien di sisiku.

Aku kembali dari Guggenheim Museum dengan Kaien dengan membawa karton kopi Starbucks yang sudah digambar-gambar oleh Kaien – _doodle_ kelinci.

Mood yang sedang bagus, dan bersenandung hits Backstreet Boys – As Long As You Love Me.

_I don't you care who you are_

_Where you are from_

_Don't care what you did, as long as you love me.._

Sensasi jatuh cinta itu…

Kau tahu, seperti berjalan di udara saja.

Kiyone dan Hinamori langsung mengintrogasiku hasil kencan singkat makan siang dengan seniman aneh. Aku bukan story teller yang baik, jadi aku hanya menggeleng-geleng saja sembari senyum-senyum.

"Yare-yare Rukia. Kau sudah siap?" Tiba-tiba Pak Urahara muncul di depan kami bertiga.

Kami langsung berdiri dengan kaget, hampir tumpah kopi Starbucks dalam genggamanku.

Aku mengangguk, dan merapikan bajuku. "_How do I look_?" tanyaku pada dua orang itu. Mereka menggangguk dan mengancungi kedua jempolnya.

"_You are always excellent_!"

"Kau keren, Rukia." Kiyone berteriak tepat saat aku menuju ruangan akuarium.

Kami berdiskusi sebentar sesaat sebelum Nona Matsumoto, assistantsekertaris Pak Urahara masuk dan mempersilahkan tamu istimewa kami datang.

Kurosaki Isshin, Kurosaki Ichigo, dan Ishida Uryuu.

Aku berdiri di sudut ruangan akurium saat ketiga orang itu datang.

Aku sering dibuat kaget dan jengkel oleh Kaien, tapi momen ini lebih daripada itu.

Saat Kurosaki Isshin datang, aku sangat gugup dan disusul datanglah Ishida Uryuu yang aku lebih sering berkoresponden dengannya, hingga _His Excellency_ Kurosaki Jean-Xavier Alexandre Ichigo memasuki ruangan akuarium.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Mood baikku dengan Kaien Shiba sudah hilang, aku merasakan langit-langit di atasku runtuh seketika saat aku melihat rambut terangnya berwarna jingga.

Bukan karena warnanya yang menggangu penglihatanku. Sama sekali bukan.

Tapi kekecewaan yang menyelubunginya. Hatiku retak berkeping-keping.

Tidak mungkin lagi diselamatkan oleh Shiba Kaien, _you are little late, I am already torn_. Natalie Imbruglia bernyanyi di dalam kepalaku.

Kau berbohong. Kau membohongiku.

Aku ingin berbaring di lantai ini dan terisak.

Tapi, aku menghadapi kenayataan ini dan menghampiri Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Kuchiki Rukia, _how do you do_." Aku memperkenalkan diri dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, aku sudah bisa mempelajari bagaimana Shiba Kaien berpura-pura.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, _how do you do_." Dia membalas dengan senyum yang sudah pasti kakiku menjadi jelly.

_Accent_ Australia.

Alih-alih mengucapkan selamat datang, aku berkata, "Bonjour, meri d'etre venu monsieur."

Aku sadar, semua orang diruangan itu menatapku, mengapa aku menyapa dengan Bahasa Perancis-ku, Kurosaki adalah orang Australia and British!

"Merci mademoiselle."

"Dimana topi The Mets Anda? Tertinggal di Guggenheim?"

"Seseorang mencurinya, Nona Kuchiki." Kurosaki Ichigo tersenyum tanpa merasa terintimidasi dari tuduhanku, dia masih memegang tanganku ngomong-ngomong.

Aku hendak menarik tanganku, namun Kurosaki Ichigo masih mengenggamnya, "Apakah seseorang akan dihukum karena mencuri cap The Mets?"

"Tergantung, Pak Kurosaki. Apabila dia fans The Mets dan New Yorker, maka topi itu untuknya. Kalau dia _berbohong _dan _berpura-pura_ menjadi fans The Mets, dia akan dihukum dua kali, pertama karena mencuri, kedua karena berbohong dengan keterangan palsu."

Aku menekankan dua kata kunci dalam kalimat itu, memastikan apa yang sudah _dia_ lakukan padaku adalah suatu kesalahan besar.

Sudut bibir Kurosaki Ichigo membentuk senyum, "Menarik."

"Dimana Shiba Kaien, Pak Kurosaki?" Aku bertanya, lupa di sana ada ayahnya, kakakku, dua CEO, dan team dari client penting kami.

"Hidup selama sepuluh tahun belakangan di Massachusetts menjadi seniman yang karyanya dipajang di Museum of Modern Art di Fifth Avenue, Nona." Kurosaki Ichigo terdengar seperti aslinya, membanggakan diri sendiri.

"Anda tahu sekali tentang Massachusetts, karena Anda alumni penting MIT atau karena.."

" – karena terinspirasi dari karya Norman Rockwell di Norman Rockwell Museum di 9 Glendale Road, Stockbridge Massachusetts, tentu saja."

Tentu saja. Karena semua karya Shiba Kaien terinspirasi dari karya Norman Rockwell di sana, sesaat ketika Kurosaki Ichigo juga mengenyam pendidikan di MIT.

Luar biasa sekali, dia terkenal sebagai Shiba Kaien dengan karya-karya itu, sebelum namanya menjadi Billionaire dan CEO Kurosaki Corporation dengan nama Kurosaki Jean-Xavier Alexandre Ichigo.

Shiba Kaien adalah seniman.

Kurosaki Ichigo adalah seorang dual citizenship dan memiliki niat untuk naturalisasi demi kejayaan dan kekayaan Kurosaki Corporation.

Kesamaan mereka adalah keduanya saling mengelabui diri mereka sendiri.

Karena Shiba Kaien tidak menyukai rambut _orange_-nya, dan Kurosaki Ichigo tidak bisa menyembunyikan jiwa senimannya selamanya.

Aku sudah menarik tanganku dari Shiba Kaien, _koreksi_—Kurosaki Ichigo _ini_, "Ngomong-ngomong," Ichigo Kurosaki berkata padaku sebelum dia dipersilahkan duduk oleh Pak Ukitake.

"Kita memilki nama yang sama, Nona Rukia."

Byakuya Nii-sama menoleh pada Ichigo, "Sungguh?" Aku yakin di dalam benak Nii-sama sedang menyebut nama lengkapku: Kuchiki _Alexandria_ Rukia.

Kurosaki Isshin tampak menaikan kedua alisnya, penasaran juga pada nama anaknya: Kurosaki Jean-Xavier _Alexandre_ Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum menjengkelkan, "_Alexandria_ dan _Alexandre_ menunjuk pada seseorang pemimpin terkenal yang sama: Alexander The Great dari Macedon."

"Anda sudah mengenal Rukia sepertiya, Ichigo." Pak Urahara tedengar sumringah.

Si Alexandre menjengkelkan dan tentu-saja-tidak-_great_ ini menjawab, "Aku tidak mengenalnya, sampai Nona Rukia adalah _regular visitor_ karya Van Gogh di MoMA di fifth avenue dan menjatuhkan kartu keanggotaan tetap MoMA Museum beberapa waktu lalu."

_Setan_.

* * *

Author Note:

Hahaha. Orang kaya 'mah bebas, Author 'mah bebas.


	3. Brooklyn

Author's Noted: my daily work might kill my creativity slowly with tight of meeting schedules, tons of emails. Yet I forget, how relax and fun I am writing this story!

**Fifth Avenue/53 road street**

**Chapter 3: Brooklyn**

Metro membawaku pulang dari kantor Kisuke & Kuchiki firma dengan perasaan sedih dan khawatir, emm.. lebih tepatnya kecewa _sih_.

Butuh ruang dan waktu untukku untuk memahami apa yang sudah terjadi dan dampak yang ditimbulkan dari meeting dengan client maha penting – Kurosaki Crop.

Terlepas dari pekerjaan itu, yang membuat aku kecewa berat adalah.. apa _sih _yang dilakukan oleh Kurosaki Ichigo selama ini dengan identitas dia sebagai Kaien Shiba? Terlebih lagi waktu yang dia habiskan denganku di Guggenheim, MoMA dan semua gallery di Manhattan? Sebagai.. _Kaien_?

Apa dia menikmati waktu bersamaku dengan menjadi orang lain? Atau Kaien itu memang nyata, yang pura-pura adalah _Kurosaki Ichigo_?

Jadi _siapa_ menjadi alterego _siapa_?

_Confirmed_. Kurosaki Ichigo adalah misteri dan _paradox_ itu sendiri.

Kalau aku ingat-ingat, selama beberapa bulan kebersamaan kita.. Ha!? _Kita_? Siapa dengan siapa di sini ngomong-ngomong? Aku jadi sarkas dengan ini semua.

Aku dengan _Kurosaki Ichigo_ atau aku dengan _Shiba Kaien_, atau aku sebenarnya mengalami delusional ringan.. Ada sensasi menyenangkan yang aku rasakan di sekitar korteks otak yaitu aku dengan khayalanku bersama orang menyenangkan bernama Shiba Kaien alih-alih berwajah tampan dan terkenal Kurosaki Ichigo? Dan _kenyataannya_ mereka tidak pernah _nyata_ hadir dalam diriku.

Luar biasa kau Rukia. _Long live the queen of delusional!_

Kesimpulan pertama: kreasi Kuchiki Rukia yang melebihi ekspektasi. Delusional dengan Kurosaki Ichigo.

Kemudian, selama ini Kaien memiliki rambut hitam, mengapa pertemuannya di Guggenheim dia memakai cap the Mets? Agar rambut berwarna jingga itu tertutup seluruhya?

Jadi siapa _nih _yang memiliki warna rambut natural? Hitam atau jingga? Tunggu.. beberapa bulan terakhir aku bertemu Shiba Kaien di MoMA, Kaien muncul dengan rambut hitam, tapi siang ini di Guggenheim dia berwarna jingga yang ditutupi cap the Mets? Hampir tidak mungkin apabila rambut natural jingga serta merta kembali menjadi hitam hanya dalam hitungan hari.

.. kecuali dia mewarnai rambut hitamnya menjadi jingga sebelum hari ini pertemuan mereka di Guggenheim.

Kesimpulan kedua: Kuchiki Rukia punya bakat menganalisis luar biasa, besok aku akan mendaftar di kelas filsafat kerena daya nalarku sangat _a-ma-zing_!

Ada isu paling mengganjal menurutku, saat pertemuan pertama kami di MoMA, Shiba Kaien sudah mengetahui namaku adalah Kuchiki Alexandria Rukia dari kartu keanggoataan MoMA-ku yang dipungut di lantai museum itu di depan karya Rothko, selanjutnya sudah dikonfirmasi dariku sendiri saat kita sedang menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan di Central Park bahwa aku _related_ dengan Kuchiki Byakuya sebagai kakaku dan _legal guardian_. Mengapa Ichigo tidak mengkaitkan dengan nama Kuchiki Byakuya dan aku sebagai _legal consultant_ untuk Kurosaki Corp?

Kalau isu tentang pengajuan _green card_ Ichigo sudah muncul lama sebelum pertemuan mereka dan berlangsung bertahun-tahun lalu, mengapa Kurosaki Isshin tidak menjelaskan kepada anaknya tentang Kurosaki Corp memiliki _legal consulatant_ dari _Kisuke & Kuchiki Assosiacte_?

Itu terlalu gampang ditebak dan nyata sekali bagi siapa saja.

Atau.. Kurosaki itu seniman bodoh?

Kesimpulan ini sangat menggelitikku, tapi mungkin hanya satu persen kemungkinan asumsi ini adalah benar.

Dari premis sebelumnya, kesimpulan selanjutnya yang muncul yang memungkinkan adalah Kurosaki Ichigo lebih senang mengerjaiku tepat saat kami menjabat tangan dan memperkenalkan diri masing- masing seperti kejadian siang tadi daripada membuat aku terkejut bahwa aku adalah _legal consulant_ resmi-nya.

Aku masih berjalan keluar dari metro dan menuju apartmen-ku yang murah. Kalau di bandingkan dengan apartment di Manhattan.

Mengingat fakta bahwa Shiba Kaien yang pernah mengantarkan hingga ke apartemen ini, menaiki metro yang sama dan membagi hotdog murah dari 7-Eleven.

Itu sangat menyenangkan. Padahal di kehidupan asli Kurosaki Ichigo mungkin dia tidak pernah tahu betapa nikmatnya makanan tidak sehat dan cepat saji.

Kesimpulan dari semua ini: aku sudah jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak mencintaiku juga, terlepas dia Kurosaki Ichigo atau bukan. Bahkan kalau aku ingat-ingat, aku bahkan tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanku pada Shiba Kaien sekalipun. Shiba Kaien seniman _brilliant_ yang kehidupanya sepertiku—_menurutku_.. secara biasa, menaiki metro dan berbagi hotdog yang sama. Kurosaki Ichigo dan Shiba Kaien, kesamaannya aku tidak pernah dicintai oleh keduanya. Ini hanya delusi ringanku yang beranggapan perasaanku akan dibalas oleh Shiba Kaien.

Tidak dengan Kaien, apalagi Ichigo.

Shiba Kaien memiliki dan melewati waktu yang menyenangkan denganku beberapa bulan terakhir. Dia tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanya padaku, jadi menurutku dia tidak berkewajiban menceritakan dirinya sebagai Kurosaki Ichigo.

Langkahku masih pelan dan tidak bersemangat kembali ke kasurku. Tinggal satu blok lagi dan aku mencatat pada diriku sendiri. Yang salah adalah persaanku yang berekspektasi terlalu tinggi dengan Kaien.

Ternyata aku naïve sekali.

Memandangi sepatuku yang tidak diganti selama dua tahun terakhir, setiap hari aku dihabiskan dengan client dan pekerjaan, mana sempat aku kencan? Hingga penghiburku adalah semua mahkarya di MoMA Starry Night milik Van Gogh, beberapa karya Picasso, karya Mark Rothoko.

Bahkan perfomace art. Aku sangat menikmati semua pertunjukan _live_ seperti itu.

Kemudian Shiba Kaien mengendap-endap dari sisi kehidupanku yang aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu pintu itu ada. Tidak mengetuk, tidak memberikan salam. Membuka pintu itu dengan senyumnya, seolah dia selalu tahu bahwa pintu itu tidak pernah dikunci.

Aku tertawa getir.

Dalam beberapa meter gedung apartemenku sudah terlihat, dalam jarak pandangku aku melihat Sebastian 'Shuhei' Mckenzie - tetanggaku yang nyentrik dengan tato angka yang aku cemooh angka 69 yang mirip kelabang sedang sedang bercumbu. Dia tampak dengan seorang wanita berbaju hijau. Pasti dari _Tinder_. Aku terkekeh mengingat kadang Sebastian datang ke unitkku dan cerita panjang tentang kencan satu malamnya dari kenalan di _Tinder_ selagi aku mencuci piring atau beberes.

Kemudian ada ketiga anak kecil Luigi Sorren yang kadang menggangguku dengan berebutan berbicara dan meminta perhatian kapan saja. Aku hendak menggoda ketiganya sebelum mereka melihatku. Mengendap-endap dengan setengah berlari. Aku melihat ada Porsche hitam, hmm.. aku akan menyebrang jalan dan mengagetkan ketiganya dari balik Porsche hitam mengilap itu, dan mereka akan kaget dengan tawa kebahagian mereka.

Tapi siapa parkir Porsche Carrera hitam di sini? Mobil mahal kayaknya nggak pantes di sini walau sekedar parkir 2 menit. Mungkin salah satu mafia di apartment ini? Aku terkekeh.

Saat jarak pandangku sudah dekat dengan mobil itu, aku hendak menyebrang jalan yang agak lengang dan ketiga masih belum sadar aku mendekati mereka.

Belum sempat aku menyebrang jalan, belum sempat aku melewati batasku. Seseorang dari dalam Porsche hitam mengagetkanku. Membuka pintu itu dan berdiri mematung di samping mobilnya. Memandangku dari seberang jalan.

Aku memejamkan mataku,.. _tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri_.

Rencanaku gagal untuk menggodai bocah-bocah itu, mereka sudah melihatku dari seberang jalan dan berlarian menghampiriku. Berceloteh riang dan menggonggong seperti Shiba Inu yang yang ingin dibelai bulunya dan ekornya bergoyang-goyang bebas.

Aku mendengar mereka memanggil-manggilku untuk meminta perhatian, tapi perhatianku masih memandang pria di seberang jalan dengan tatapan kosong.

Tiba-tiba Sebastian menghampiriku, "Rukia, _are you okay_? Anak-anak Luigi ingin kau meladeni mereka."

Dari mematung aku langsung tersadar dan berjongkok sehingga aku bisa mendengarkan celoteh mereka. Charlotte dengan rok tutu kuning sangat menggemaskan saat dia menunjukiku gigi susunya yang mulai tanggal, _she is a sunshine_.

Bass dan Antonio ingin hari minggu besok bermain _board game_ lagi. Aku menjawab, liat nanti ya.

Aku meminta Sebastian untuk mengantarkan ketiganya kembali ke apartment dan aku tersenyum dengan wanita Sebastian. Dia tampak tidak senang bahwa aku sudah mencuri Sebastian sebentar untuk mengantar anak-anak Luigi.

Aku tidak perlu menyapanya, aku hanya perlu kembali ke kenyataan bahwa apa yang aku lihat hanya ilusi. Aku _memang_ mengidap delusi ringan. Segera berbalik untuk menyusul Sebastian dan ketiga anak-anak itu ke apartment tanpa menghiraukan pria dari Porsche hitam.

"Alexandria!" Pria itu memanggilku. Hampir jarang orang-orang terdekatku menanggil dengan nama itu, semua orang memanggilku Rukia, bukan Alexandria.

Hanya satu orang yang masih bertahan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu, sejak pertama kali aku mengenalnya.

Aku berbalik dengan enggan, dan pria itu menghampiriku dengan setengah berlari.

Pria itu masih mengenakan setelan Ermenegildo Zegna ditambah cap biru The Mets.

Dia sekarang _siapa_ sedang menjadi _siapa_?

"Aku tidak mengenalimu. Pergilah." Suaraku getir saat mengucapkannya.

"Apa tadi metro yang kau tumpangi menabrak pondasi gedung WTC, hingga kamu mengalami _short term memory_? Tapi tidak ada di berita ada metro yang mengalami kecelakaan, kecuali ada penumpangnya yang kehilangan daya ingat dalam beberapa jam? Oh itu kau, aku tahu! Seharusnya aku menyadarinya bahwa kau menderita short term memory."

Dia mencoba bercanda, tapi aku tidak menanggapinya. "Aku tidak tertarik untuk bercanda, Pak Kurosaki."

Wajah sumringah itu mengendur, sudut bibirnya berubah, warna kecoklatan mata itu meredup.

"Kau tidak ingin lagi bertemu denganku, Alexandria?"

"Rukia." Masih saja aku harus mengoreksinya.

"Kebiasaan sulit dihilangkan." Dia menanggapi santai, sekarang alis matanya naik dan sorot matanya kembali berbinar.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi Kaien."

Sekarang ekspresi wajahnya datar, tidak bisa ditebak. "Mengapa? Karena kau marah padaku, yang menurutmu aku tidak memberi tahumu selama ini aku adalah Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Aku diam saja.

"Ayolah, Alexandria. Apa menurutmu Kaien Shiba tidak mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah kau temui? Di cover majalah misalnya?"

Ceh, dia memang sombong. Karakter Shiba Kaien yang aku tahu.

"Tidak tahu tuan Kurosaki, aku tidak mampu berlangganan Forbes Magazine saat Spotify saja aku masih pakai yang gratisan" Ini pengakuan jujur.

Ichigo terkekeh.

"Kau tidak menacari tahu aku.. _googling_?"

"Mana aku tahu kau Kurosaki 'terkenal' Ichigo!" Aku murka.

"Tidak pernah ingin tahu.. Shiba Kaien maksudku?" Dia bertanya menggoda, dengan wajahnya yang dimiringkan ke samping.

Ichigo sangat menggemaskan, kalau aku hidup di universe K-Drama, mungkin aku sudah menciumnya. _I cannot resist the cute and handsome guy like this!_

"Mana kutahu!" Jawabku ketus, menutupi bahwa aku sangat tersipu. "Bahkan aku tidak _recognize_ karyamu hingga aku membaca dari keterangan di MoMA bahwa karya yang sering aku lihat adalah karya dari Shiba Kaien."

Premis pertama aku berbohong, bodohnya premis ke dua bertentangan dengan yang pertama. Ini menekankan kebohonganku. Jelas Ichigo bisa dengan mudah mendeteksi ketidakbenaran ini hanya dengan satu pertanyaan keraguan.

"Kau lihat dimana karyaku selain di MoMA?" Dahinya berkerut.

Di suatu gallery, di suatu tempat yang sangat _private_.

"Di suatu tempat! Entah dimana, pokoknya tempat yang tidak ada di google maps!" Jawabku gagap.

Ichigo tampak ragu, "Selama aku berkarya satu dekade ini, aku hanya menyelenggaran pameran tunggal di Sydney dan Singapore. Tidak di seluruh _United States_. Hanya baru kali ini di MoMA, sekalipun aku tinggal lama di Massachusettes."

Bibirku mengatup rapat.

"Kecuali kau sering ke tempat seseorang yang private. Hanya dua orang di dunia ini yang memiliki karyaku. Satu mantan senator negara bagian California, yang tidak mungkin kau datangi karena beliau sudah meninggal dunia. Yang lainnya seorang pemain mahal NBA saat ini bermain untuk _Lakers_—Grimmjoww Jaegerjaquez."

Aku tidak merespon.

Wajah Ichigo tampak tidak peduli, "Mungkin kau memang pernah atau sering ke rumah Grimmy sehingga kau _recognize_ karyaku dari situ."

"Aku memang sering melihat koleksi karyamu dari tempat Grimmjoww, tapi sebenarnya aku melihat karyamu di pameran tunggalmu di Singapore Art Museum di Bras Basah St."

Sudut bibirnya menarik senyum, "_Surprised_."

"Ada banyak hal di diriku yang tidak kau ketahui, Ichigo."

"Ada banyak hal di diriku yang tidak kau ketahui, Rukia." Kali ini Ichigo terkekeh.

Aku menghela nafas jengkel. _Absolultely_ dasar 'kang tipu!

"Jadi kau baru tahu tentang karyaku yang sangat terkenal itu ataukah kau tidak pernah menyadarinya sama sekali? Bahwa Shiba Kaien adalah _aku._"

Dari penekanan kata 'aku', kata kunci ini adalah jawaban dari misteri aku selanjutnya. Kurosaki Ichigo adalah diri yang asli, yang _pseudo_ adalah Shiba Kaien.

Aku mengganguk pelan.

"Nah, kau yang salah." Jawaban Kurosaki Icihigo enteng.

"Kok aku!? Hey, aku orang yang kau sudah tipu. Mengapa kau tidak bilang bahwa aku adalah _legal consultant_ mu! Kalau kau bilang aku adalah Ichigo, jelas kau client-ku!" Aku jadi _ngegas._

"Alexandria, begini. Kau hidup dimana kau sudah memiliki smartphone di dalam genggaman. Kemana saja kau saat Android berperang dengan Apple—"

"Initnya saja, Kurosaki!" _kenapa dia jadi ngalor-ngidul sih_!

Dia berdehem, "Yang mau kutakatakan adalah, mengapa kau tidak mencari tahuku? Maksudku kau bisa googling—cara paling gampang di seluruh alam semesta saat aku mau tahu segala sesuatunya!"

Aku tidak peduli dengan penjelasannya, kenapa Ichigo menjadi gugup?

Seperti pertama kali aku bertemu Kaien, dia sangat gugup hingga topik pembicaraan dia menjadi melebar. Tapi, tunggu dulu, point Ichigo menarik juga, mengapa aku tidak mencari tahu Shiba Kaien melalui internet apabila selama ini aku cukup familiar dengan karya dia? Setidaknya aku pernah melihat di dua tempat di tempat Grimmjoww dan di Bras Basah street di Singapore.

Aku _mengenali_ karya Shiba Kaien dari ciri-ciri tiap karyanya, tapi aku tidak ingin tahu siapa dari _artist_-nya..

"Mengapa aku tidak mencari tahu siapa Shiba Kaien _atau_ aku tidak mencari tahu siapa dibalik karya-karya yang tampak familiar di galeri di seluruh dunia yang pernah aku kunjungi?"

"Keduanya. Kau tidak mencari tahu Shiba Kaien dan tidak pernah tahu siapa dari seniman yang sering kau datangi." Kurosai menjawab cepat, dia memasuki jarinya di dalam sakunya dan terlihat gusar.

"Apa aku _harus_ mencari tahu siapa pelukis dari _Saying Grace_, _Four Freedoms_, dan _Tirple self-portrait?_" aku menantangnya. Kurosaki menyebutkan bahwa dia terispirasi dari karya Norman Rockwell di Massachussette. Ketiga karya itu pasti familiar dengannya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin tahu mengapa _Saying Grace_ dibuat tahun 1951 dengan model anak laki-laki dari _Norman Rockwell_?" Ichigo membalasnya. Apabila kau sedang ribut dengan satu _fandom_ jangan sekali-kali menyerang dengan apa yang mereka sukai, sekalipun bertentangan, karena mereka punya segudang fakta dan asumsi yang tidak bisa dipatahkan. Begitulah yang terjadi dengan Ichigo sekarang. Dia fan-boy dari Norman Rockwell.

Aku harus mengaku kalah. "Okay, aku tidak mencari tahu siapa _seniman_ dari karya-mu."

Senyum dia tampak merekah bangga, "Seandainya kau mencari tahu dari awal, Rukia. Mungkin pertemuan kita tidak sesulit ini."

"Kau yang membuat ini menjadi sangat kompleks, Ichigo. Jelas aku tidak cari tahu, mengapa juga _sih_ kau tidak langsung bilang bahwa 'hey, aku Kurosaki Ichigo, kau akan membantuku untuk pengajuan izin bekerja dan green card!' begitu!"

Melipat tangan di dadaku dengan sangat _sangat_ jengkel.

"Kau tidak pernah mencari tahu, dan kau tidak pernah membayangkan seandainya kau adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Pernah 'kah Rukia?"

Suara Ichigo menjadi pelan.

"Apabila kau ada di dalam posisiku, kau memakai sepatuku. Kau pasti punya alasan mengapa aku tidak mengatakanya." Sorot mata kecoklatakan Ichigo tajam. Aku juga tidak menyadari bahwa warna coklat matanya lebih sesuai dengan warna jingga ketimbang hitam yang kuketahui dari Shiba Kaien.

"Mengapa, Ichigo. Tolong beritahu aku. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang kau rasa, aku tidak pernah tahu mengapa kau tinggal dengan identitas Shiba Kaien, mengapa. _Do let me know, do me a favour understand your circumstance._"

"Karena aku tahu bahwa kau bisa saja melaporkan aku karena aku tidak punya _proper visa_ di sini, Rukia."

Kenapa alasan ini terdengar ganjil.

"Itu alasanmu? Jadi kau tidak percaya denganku? Kau khawatir aku tahu bahwa selama berbulan-bulan ini kau datang dengan _visitor visa_, padahal kau bekerja di Kurosaki Corp diam-diam?"

"Sedikit."

Aku menyumpah pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Ya kau tidak usah menemuiku! Tidak usah berteman denganku apabila aku berpotensi sebagai pengkhianat—_yang secara kebetulan_ aku seorang konsultan keimigrasian Amerika di bawah firma terkenal di New York _yang secara kebetulan_ selanjutnya menangani kasusmu!"

"Ya, aku dalam pilihan sulit, Alexandria! Aku harus segera bekerja, aku datang ke kantor Kurosaki Corp di New York tapi aku dengan visa kunjungan sebagai seniman yang akan menyelanggarakan pameran di MoMA. Apa aku mempercayakan semua itu kepada seorang konsulatan keimigrasian yang secara tiba-tiba menjadi pengunjung tetap MoMA?"

Ichigo tidak mau kalah. "Aku bisa di deportasi dan tidak akan pernah menjadi the _face of _Kurosaki Corp United States. Kau bisa menghancurkan rencana sempurna satu grup perusahaan multinasional!"

"Oh, ya?! Mengapa kau masih mau berteman denganku, masih mengunjungi semua gallery di Manhattan dan mendengarkan semua celotehan kuis-kuis konyol-mu tentang Alexander The Great dari Macedon!"

Astaga, _It does not make any senses_!

"Ya, kau tidak usah bertemu denganku, jadi petemuan kita pertama kali tidak pernah terjadi, kau tidak perlu memungut kartu keanggotaan MoMA-ku yang terjatuh, yang jelas sekali nama yang tercantum adalah Kuchiki Alexandria Rukia seorang _Kuchiki_ yang menjadi konsulatan keimigrasian resmi-mu yang ditunjuk dari ayahmu, CEO dari Kurosaki Global Group! Aku tidak melihat masalah dalam skenario ini, Ichigo!"

_I shouted from the bottom of my lungs._

Bibirnya membentuk garis tipis, tidak bisa dia memberikan sanggahan dari argument terakhirku.

Aku menarik nafas panjang, aku _lebih_ kesal mengapa aku berharap lebih padanya. Kenapa _sih_ aku harus menyukai pria yang ternyata tidak pernah menyukaiku dan tidak jujur pula dalam pertemanan.

"Sudahlah, Ichigo. Apapun alasanmu sejak awal pertemuan kita di MoMA adalah milikmu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu mengatakannya. Lagipula, seharusnya kau berhati-hati saat bertemu denganku, bisa saja aku mencari tahu Shiba Kaien dan serta merta mengaitkan hubungan Shiba Kaien dan Kurosaki Ichigo, kau dalam masalah besar yang kau buat sendiri. Aku bisa saja berbuat jahat padamu, memerasmu mungkin alih-alih uang tutup mulut bahwa kau tidak datang sebagai proper visa di US. Atau kau sudah di deportasi dari seorang _whistle blower_ dari pihak perusahaanmu sendiri yang datang dari informasi dariku sendiri. Kau dalam masalah besar, _young_ Kurosaki."

"Sekalipun aku bukan seorang konsulatan keimigrasian, aku juga tetap orang jahat yang bisa melaporkanmu kapan saja atau memerasmu. Kau berdiri di Brooklyn di depan apartmen kumuh ini, dengan Porsche itu. Kau bisa diculik dan dianiaya, sekalipun kau bisa membela diri, tapi di depan hukum kau tetap salah secara keimigrasian karena kau bekerja untuk Kurosaki Corp tapi kau menyalahgunakan visa kunjunganmu. Sekalipun keimigrasian US sangat ketat, masih ada kemungkinan pelanggaran selalu terjadi, apalagi sekaliber Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Maksudmu aku adalah penjahat keimigrasian hukum, begitu?" Sepertinya dia tersinggung.

Aku tertawa pelan, "Maafkan aku, tapi itu bisa terjadi. Kau harus berhati-hati dengan peraturan keimigrasian, terutama di seluruh dunia. Kau beruntung bahwa dari wajahmu terlihat seperti campuran ras Kaukasoid dan Mongoloid dan kau pemegang paspor British dan Australian. Kalau wajahmu tampak seperti China atau berpakaian seperti Timur Tengah, dengan mudah kau bisa _diplototi _orang di bandara karena rasisme."

Sekarang bibir itu membentuk senyuman. "Keahlianmu memang imigrasi dan.. _corporate law_. Itulah yang_ kudengar_."

Akhirnya dia memujiku. "Mudah-mudah berita yang kau dengar tentangku, yang _baik _saja."

Dia tertawa lepas akhirnya, "Aku berharap kau masih mau bertemu denganku, Alexandria. Terlepas aku adalah Shiba Kaien atau client-mu Kurosaki Ichigo."

Aku membalas senyumnya, "Aku akan memikirkannya."

"Terima kasih, pikirkan baik-baik."

Aku sudah berbalik dan ingin mengucapkan selamat malam. Aku berhenti sejenak dan memutuskan untuk memutar bahu dan bertanya, "Mengapa kau tetap ingin menyapaku saat pertemuan kedua kita di Sculpture Garden MoMA?"

Kemudian dia tertawa, "Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menggangumu, sekalipun itu _beresiko tinggi_, seperti yang kau bilang, _sangat beresiko tinggi bagi sekaliber Kurosaki Ichigo_. Bagaimana aku bisa menjauhimu? Kau sekarang tahu, aku mengambil resiko tinggi itu, Alexandria."

Aku cemberut, ini mungkin bukan pujian. Ya, kan?

"Kau adalah resiko tinggi. Tapi, aku tidak menyesali keputusanku itu."

Apa Ichigo sedang serius? Lama aku mencerna kalimatnya, hingga..

"Aku adalah ancaman, begitu?"

Dia menggeleng, "_My..my.. You are so innocent_. Kau mungkin tidak pernah tahu dampak yang kau hadirkan. Bagiku kau sangat menggangu konsentrasi dan pengganggu keharmonisan keindahan di sekeliling MoMA, sekalipun saat aku dikelilingi seluruh _masterpiece_ Van Gogh dan Mark Rothoko, aku baru tahu ada sesuatu yang bisa _mengalihkan_."

".. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu bahwa ada karya seni lain di muka bumi ini yang aku kagumi selain Saying Grace milik Norman Rockwell sedang menikmati memandangi Starry Night milik Van Gogh dalam kedamaian?"

Butuh waktu lebih lama bagiku memproses argument Kurosaki Ichigo, "Apa itu pujian?"

Dia menghela nafas berat, "Lupakan saja. _Are cool now_?"

Aku tertawa dan mengucapkan selamat malam.

"Alexandria, maukah kau pergi ke Tiffany's di Fifth Avenue untuk sarapan denganku besok pagi?"

"_Breakfast at Tiffany's_. Di dalam benakku aku mengenakan Givenchy yang _iconic _itu seperti Audrey Hepburn in style?"

"Aku menyukai ide itu, lagipula itu dekat dengan Metropolitan Museum of Art, kalau kita bisa _sneak peak_ sebentar ke sana?"

"_Sound good_."

Kini aku berbalik dan menegok sekali lagi, Kurosaki Ichigo sudah pergi. Hatiku berdesir. Dia bisa menagalihkan perhatiannya dari karya Van Gogh karena aku? Hey, karya Van Gogh adalah anugerah, mana mungkin ada hal yang bisa mengalihkan pandangan seseorang dari warna _Cobalt Blue_ yang memukau itu?

Tunggu sebentar, aku sudah mencatat untuk diriku, aku harus belajar dari pengalaman, aku tidak boleh berharap lebih dari Kurosaki Ichigo. Nanti aku sedih karena kecewa itu sendiri.

Tapi aku tolol juga mengapa aku tidak _googling_ Shiba Kaien, ya?

Saat membuka pintu apartemenku, aku langsung rebahan di sofa dan tidak sabar membuka safari. Mengetik Shiba Kaien.

Muncul halaman dengan karya-karya yang aku temui di MoMA dan Singapore Art Gallery. Dan wajah Kurosaki Ichigo sedang nyengir dari berbagai sisi. Beberapa hasil penelusuran gambar google, ada wajah Ichigo yang berambut jingga, ada juga sebagian yang muncul dengan berambut hitam.

Kalau seorang public figure, sangat penting _public appearance_. Termasuk model dan warna rambut. Contoh, Calvin Harris itu rambut natural bewarna hitam, tapi dia mewarnainya menjadi _blonde_ dan itu bertahan untuk tampil di publik seperti itu. Rambut akan menjadi icon dari public figure.

Tapi, Ichigo ini tidak konsisten. Jadi mungkin publik bisa salah mengira, apa warna _identical_ dari Ichigo Kurosaki? Apabila dia dikenal publik dalam _dua_ nama, dia harus konsisten dengan penampilannya.

Saat aku kembali ke beranda Wikipedia. Aku sangat _sangat _terkejut.

Aku _ternyata _bertemu bukan dengan orang sembarangan.

Aku-memang-tolol-sekali.

**Shiba Kaien.**

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Artist/Chief Executive of Kurosaki Ltd.**

Dia dikenal publik dalam _dua_ identitas. Kemana saja aku selama ini?

Pasti ada alasan, atau suatu interview dimana seorang CEO ingin dikenal publik dengan karya yang lain. Aku lebih tertarik dengan karir dia sebagai CEO. Entahlah, Ichigo memang benar, _expertise_ aku memang _corporate law_ dan _immigration law_.

Menyorot Ltd adalah perusahaan berbasis di UK. Tidak mengherankan karena dia pemegang paspor British. Jadi dia terkenal dengan karya dia dengan _pseudo name_ Shiba Kaien. Tertulis di Wikipedia.

Sial mengapa aku tidak cari tahu di awal. Semua ada di Wikipedia.

Detik berikutnya, aku berkeinginan membanting iPhone X ini karena kesal, untuk alasan informasi selanjutnya.

**Parents: ****Kurosaki Isshin****, ****Kurosaki Anastasia****.**

**Siblings: ****Kurosaki Karin****, ****Kurosaki Yuzu****.**

**Partner (s): ****Nelliel tu Odelschwanck**** (2009-2012), ****Orihime Inoue**** (2018-2019)**

Dia punya pasangan, mengapa sekarang dia ingin sarapan besok pagi di Tiffany's denganku?

Aku ingin membuka tautan Orihime Inoue tapi nanti aku kecewa berat. Setidaknya aku akan _encounter _ini dengan Ichigo langsung ketimbang aku percaya media dan itu membunuh mental-ku perlahan.

Sebaiknya aku meditasi dulu daripada terbawa pikiranku sendiri. Ingat Ichgio Kurosaki memiliki dunia yang tidak bisa diakses oleh orang sepertiku. Setidaknya itulah yang aku yakini.

Basis untukku tenang, ini seperti _scroll down_ instragam dan iri kepada orang-orang di dalam media itu. Mereka tidak _related_ dengan kehidupanku jadi untuk apa aku sedih?

Begitulah kira-kira apabila aku mengadopsi pemikiran Marcus Aurelius seorang _philoshoper king_ dalam _Stoicism_ yang makin masuk akal untuk kehidupan sekarang.

Tenang. Aku tidak akan mati karena orang sekaliber Kurosaki Ichigo.

Aku berbenah diri dan bersiap untuk meditasi di lantai apartment ku, ketika itu aku menyadari pesan Whatsapp di halaman depan, dan memposisikan wajahku terlalu dekat dengan _screen_ dengan harapan membuka kunci layar, hingga aku bisa membaca sedikit pesan di halaman _notification_.

Tapi layar itu belum _memindai_ wajahku yang terdeteksi sehingga tidak mau membuka, aku jadi makin jengkel dengan ponsel ini dan memaksa screen itu _memandangku_ hingga aku bisa membaca pesannya.

**Shiba Kaien:**

Hey Alexandria!

_Bahkan aku belum mengganti namanya menjadi Kurosaki Ichigo._

**Shiba Kaien:**

Seharusnya kau ikut makam malam dengan kami!

Membuka gambar yang dia kirimkan.

Terlihat Kurosaki Isshin yang terlihat sumringah di sebelah Ichigo, sebelah Isshin yang aku kenal sebagai Uryuu Ishida yang sedang melambai, dan.. Kisuke Urahara!

Apa yang dilakukan orang itu dengan Isshin! Aku seperti dikhianati.

Dan sebelahnya terlihat wanita cantik berambut Auburn melambai di sebelah Uryuu.

_Wait a minute_. Wanita ini sangat familiar, kalau aku tidak salah ingat dia adalah client kakakku untuk memiliki _green card_ juga. Tapi siapa namanya?

Aku membuka paksa laptop-ku dengan data-data client yang pernah menjadi kasusku juga dalam kapasitasku membantu _partner_.

Ketika aku membuka data Karakura Agency. _Harusnya_, aku tidak terkejut lagi.

Orihime Inoue.

Tapi, akhirnya aku mengumpat keras juga. Umpatan yang tidak terbendung. Mengapa semua saling berkaitan? Kisuke Urahara adalah kenalan baik Kurosaki Isshin, mereka dalam satu _frame_ yang sama malam ini dengan Kurosaki Ichigo dan Isshin, bersama dengan Uryuu Ishida. Entah mengapa Orihime Inoue adalah client Kisuke and Kuchiki Associate.

Secara mengejutkan Ichigo adalah partner dari Inoue dan aku bukan siapa-siapa yang terjebak dari jaringan pertemanan yang tidak aku inginkan.

_Setan._

Author's notes

Pertimbangkanlah saya sangat sibuk setiap hari. Saya khawatir bahwa saya tidak punya kreatifitas lagi untuk menulis. Hingga saya memperhatikan, bahwa menulis Kuchiki Rukia sangat membuat saya rileks dan menyenangkan. Saya berharap kamu juga menikmati apa yang saya tulis, dan feedback (review) kalian akan memberi asupan energi penuh untuk menyelesaikan cerita Kuchiki Rukia.

Notes:

Di MoMA sebenarnya sangat sulit untuk memandang Starry Night, mengingat antusiasme pengunjung untuk melihat karya itu di seluruh MoMA. Jadi hampir tidak mungkin memandang sendirian karya Starry Night tanpa gangguan.

Kartu keanggotaan MoMA sebenarnya tidak ada, visitor tetap meiliki kartu keanggotaan yang digital dan cetak kartu sudah tidak ada lagi.

Singapore Art Gallery sekarang sedang rekonstruksi dan sulit untuk mengunjunginya sekarang.

Saying Grace (1951) karya Norman Rockwell sebenarnya bukan painting lebih ke illustrasi. Jadi saya sebenarnya tidak spesifik bilang karya Ichigo itu dalam media apa, kalau mengingat karya Norman Rockwell adalah inspirasinya.

Kadang Face ID tidak bisa mendeteksi dan memindai wajah dengan benar kalau terlalu dekat dan terpaksa masuk dengan passcode. iPhone X user can be related, and it is frustrated me well sometimes. Ahahaha.


	4. At Tiffany's

**Author Note: Chapter ini agak **_**suspense**_**, sedikit **_**psychological**_**, tapi tenang **_**romance**_** akan mengobatinya. **

**Fifth Avenue/53Rd Street**

**Chapter 4: At Tiffany's**

Haruskah aku membatalkan rencana untuk menemui Ichigo di Tiffany's di Fifth Avenue?

Aku bisa saja menulis pesan:

Hi, Ichigo. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ke Tiffany's pagi ini karena perasaanku sedang tidak menyenangkan karena kau tahu bahwa aku merasa kau sudah mencuri hatiku dan aku yakin kau tidak mungkin mengembalikannya dalam waktu dekat. Kau akan membiarkan aku menderita berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu bahkan bertahun-tahun karena sebenarnya aku hanya terperangkap _friend-zone_.

Sangat tolol sekali.

Kuakui bahwa perasaan ini sangat manusiawi dan apa yang Ichigo rasakan terhadapku juga sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikendalikan olehku. Seharusnya aku sudah paham akan premis ini.

Berjalan di Fifth Avenue dan dalam beberapa menit lagi aku akan sampai di depan Tiffany's & Co. Masih ada waktu untukku membatalkan pertemuan ini lalu berjalan ke Metropolitan Art Museum dan menenangkan kepalaku di sana.

Tidak, aku tidak boleh takut untuk manusia sekaliber Kurosaki Ichigo. Mengapa takut menghantuiku? Bukan Ichigo yang aku takuti, aku takut pada reaksi diriku yang bisa jatuh terpuruk kapan saja Ichigo pergi. Ketakutan bisa menimbulkan kemarahan dan kesedihan.

Aku berhenti di depan Tiffany's & Co. Menyerap energi pagi sebanyak mungkin. Di dalam kepalaku muncul potongan adegan Audrey Hepburn dengan mengenakan rancangan iconic Givenchy, memainkan peran sebagai Holly Golightly dalam Breakfast At Tiffany's sedang menatap perhiasan mahal di dalam Tiffany's & Co dan itu membuat dirinya tenang.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang dilakukan Holly Golightly di depan Tiffany's & Co hanya sekedar sarapan? Bagiku itu adalah hal konyol, tapi kenyataanya karena film itu sangat popular di tahun 1960 dan sampai sekarang, jadilah Tiffany's & Co melihat ladang bisnis ini sehingga mereka membuka tempat untuk sarapan di sana. Di dalam toko perhiasan!

Orang kaya 'mah bebas. Kita seharusnya bisa memahami sebagai konsumen yang termakan kehebatan film Breakfast At Tiffany's.

Jujur, aku belum pernah ke Tiffany's & Co, untuk apa? Aku tidak pernah membeli perhiasan mahal di sini, dan aku lebih menyukai sarapan cereal dari apartmentku yang kubuat sendiri. Atau aku lebih senang pergi ke Metropolitan Museum of Art di jalan ini ketimbang aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengagumi perhiasan mahal ini.

Tapi tunggu dulu, mungkin saja Holly Golightly sarapan di depan sini untuk memandangi _sesuatu yang tidak dia miliki_? Yang ku baca resensi dari novel asli sang penulisnya Truman Capote, tidak dijelaskan tentang karakter Holly Golightly ini, bisa jadi karakter ini adalah simpanan pria-pria kaya Manhattan, jadi bisa saja Holly tidak bisa memiliki perhiasan mahal ini karena dia bukan pasangan mereka?

Bukan pasangan. Garis bawahi.

Untuk apa aku sarapan dengan Kurosaki Ichigo—yang sudah kuketahui dari Wikipedia tentu saja, adalah pasangan orang lain?

Oh tidak, Rukia. Ichigo hanya ingin ditemani makan oleh teman-dia-yang-menyenangkan untuk berkunjung ke Metropolitan Museum sehabis ini, jadi ya tidak perlu ditekankan, aku hanya teman dia yang ingin ditemani ke Metropolitan Museum.

Itulah yang kuyakini sekarang.

Aku berdiri di kaca jendela tinggi di toko Tiffany's & Co. berdiam sejenak dan memandang sekelilingnya. Aku memandang jalan Fifth Avenue, seketika aku teringat video dari Deep Blue Something tahun 1995 dengan judul yang sama seperti film terkenal itu, Breakfast At Tiffany's.

Di video itu anggota band dari Deep Blue Something memang sarapan di depan jalan Tiffany's & Co. Aku tertawa sendiri, bisa tidak aku sarapan seperti itu dengan meja lengkap dengan pancake, susu, dan serbet di Fifth Avenue lengkap dengan anggota band Deep Blue Something kembali tahun 90-an?

Entahlah.

Oh, 90-an memang luar biasa.

Aku senyum-senyum sendiri di depan Tiffany's & Co sembari bersenandung hits Deep Blue Something.

Seseorang menghampiriku dan menyalakan rokok. Aku ingin berkomentar bahwa dia tidak diperkenankan untuk merokok di sini. Tapi aku membiarkannya karena bukan wewenangku untuk menegurnya dan aku tidak merasa terganggu terhadap aktifitasnya.

Ketidakpeduliannku sepertinya yang malah menganggu pria itu.

"Kau mau?" Menyodorkan Marlboro merah di bawah hidungku. Oh ini sangat menggoda apalagi ditemani sebotol beer.

Akan tetapi aku menolaknya, "_Thanks_." Sembari menggeleng pelan.

Di dalam kepalaku masih bersenandung hits Deep Blue Something, sebagai pengalihanku untuk tidak menceramahi orang asing ini dengan berbagai regulasi di negara bagian New York, dan memperingatinya bahwa seseorang activist hidup sehat nan sejahtera tanpa rokok yang kebetulan lewat bisa saja menceramahinya.

"Kau ingin membeli perhiasan?" Wajahnya memandang kaca Tiffany's.

Aku menggeleng, "Menunggu seseorang."

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Kalau aku bertanya balik, maka akan ada percakapan panjang dan kami bisa saling bertukar kartu nama bisnis.

"Aku ingin melamar pacarku tapi aku tidak tahu cincin yang sesuai untuknya." Dia tiba-tiba curhat.

Apa peduliku, aku jadi sinis.

"Bisa kau membantuku?" Aku menoleh padanya, siapa dia untuk mendapati saranku. Dia hanya orang asing.

Aku menatap profil pria itu dan membuat penilaian. Lelaki ini memiliki postur tubuh tegap dibalik setelan jas mahalnya. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat tebal dan menggunakan kaca mata berbentuk kotak tegas dengan bingkai hitam tebal. Membentuk wajahnya yang sangat tampan.

"Maafkan aku, sepertinya pegawai Tiffany's bisa memberikan masukan yang lebih baik daripada aku yang tidak tahu menahu tentang perhiasan sekelas Tiffany's."

Jawabku sopan.

Dia menggangguk, "Mereka adalah karyawan Tiffany's dan mereka adalah marketing yang handal, aku tidak butuh masukan seperti itu, aku ingin masukan dari sudut pandang wanita."

Masuk akal sekali, pikirku. "Aku setuju akan pendapat, Anda. Tetapi beberapa mereka juga wanita, Tuan. Aku sangat percaya diri bahwa mereka punya penilaian dan masukan yang bagus."

Pria itu tertawa, sudut matanya berkerut, mungkin dia berumur hampir 40 tahun tapi tidak membuat dia terlihat tua dan gendut, dari profil itu dia terlihat masih sangat tampan dan bugar seperti 10 tahun lebih muda. "Itu benar, Nona. Tapi asumsi awalku sangat tepat dan aku tidak mempercayai mereka. Mereka bisa saja melabeliku sangat kaya dan memberikan perhiasan yang terlalu mahal tapi tidak terlalu bagus. Aku ingin perhiasaan yang bagus dan bermakna dalam."

Ya, kau harus pergi dengan teman wanitamu, kalau begitu. Kau menggangu waktuku saja, pria aneh! Aku ingin menjawab dengan sinis dan ketus. Tapi, profesi-ku tidak mengizinkan aku mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Aku menanggapinya masih dengan sopan santun, "Saranku, sebagai orang asing yang tidak sengaja kau temui di depan Tiffany's, pergi dan kembalilah ke Tiffany's dengan teman wanita atau teman wanita kekasihmu karena mereka bisa memberikan masukan sesuai dengan kepribadian kekasihmu karena pertama: mereka wanita, kedua: mereka juga kenal baik dirimu dan kekasihmu. Itu alasan masuk akal dan pertimbangan bagus, pendapat mereka akan lebih berharga daripada pegawai Tiffany's yang kau labeli mereka sebagai sales dan tukang jualan lengkap dengan stategi marketing di kepala mereka."

Dia menoleh padaku, kemudian tersenyum, "Ide bagus. Tapi, aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu, lagipula aku percaya pada seseorang asing yang aku temui tidak sengaja di depan Tiffany's ini, detik ini. Aku percaya dengan seseorang yang memiliki jiwa seni yang tinggi dan sering berkunjung ke berbagai galeri seni di seluruh New York dan seorang konsultan handal sekelas dirimu dari Kisuke and Kuchiki Associates."

Aku menatap tajam, tidak mungkin. Mengapa akhir-akhir ini orang-orang ini melabeliku dengan pekerjaan dan aktivitas luangku.

"_Pardon_?" Aku ingin mencaci maki pria asing ini.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak sopan, Nona. Tapi dari dalam tasmu muncul tanda pengenal dari Kisuke and Kuchiki Associates, dan.. kartu keanggotaan MoMA dari balik tanda pengenalmu."

Aku buru-buru mengecek tas di genggamanku, benar ID ini mecuat keluar dan dengan mudah orang bisa melabeli-ku. Sial, beberapa waktu lalu kartu keparat ini jatuh dan ditemukan Ichigo di MoMA, sekarang kartu ini menjadi bencana lagi di depan Tiffany's.

Pria itu tersenyum, "Untuk alasan itu, kalau kau berbaik hati ingin membantuku. _Would you please so kind to help me at Tiffany's_?"

"Untuk apa Anda butuh orang asing sepertiku? Siapapun dan apa aktivitasku, aku tetap orang asing, Tuan. Masukanku tetap tidak berharga apapun untuk memilihkan perhiasan untuk pasanganmu, karena tidak bernilai sentimental ketimbang orang-orang yang aku saranku itu."

Aku masih tersenyum, dan pelan-pelan memasukkan ID sialan ini ke dalam tasku.

"Kau sangat berpegang teguh dengan pendapatmu." Pria itu tersenyum. "Aku sadari bahwa bekerja sebagai konsulatan dengan bayaran perjam sangat membuatmu berhati-hati terhadap segala hal. Termasuk melindungi client-mu, benar?" Dia tersenyum.

Aku menahan nafas, mengapa dia sekarang membicarakan profesiku. "Itu benar, tapi maaf sekali lagi bahwa apa yang menjadi alasan Anda bahwa profesi saya berpengaruh terhadap penilaian perhiasan, Tuan?" Aku meneliti dirinya untuk mencari bukti otentik siapa pria aneh ini yang bisa mengancam hidup-ku dan mungkin saja mengincar salah satu client pentingku.

Kemudian dia tersadar, "Maafkan kelancanganku, Nona. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti yang Anda pikirkan, aku hanya seorang asing yang meminta saran kepadamu. Jangan tersinggung." Dia masih tersenyum, tidak ada kegetiran atau ketakutan dari matanya.

Ketakutan menjalarku, orang jahat bisa saja melakukan apapun untuk memenuhi tujuannya. Dia bisa saja melakukan kejahatan dengan jalur hukum dan menyeret yang terlibat, dan lebih parah mengancam jiwa seseorang.

Kemudian aku menutupi ketakutanku, "Tidak tentu saja. Ini hanya kebetulan, bukan? Kecuali kau memang sengaja untuk menemuiku di waktu senggang, Tuan."

Kemudian pria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Kebetulan. Kebetulan, benar. Senang bercakap-cakap dengan wanita cerdas dan menawan seperti Nona. Mungkin di kesempatan kebetulan lagi kita bisa bertemu dan membahas seni." Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menggodaku. "Baiklah aku akan mengikuti saranmu dan kembali kesini lagi nanti."

Aku masih menahan nafas, tegang. Dia memasukkan tangan di sakunya dan berbisik sebelum berlalu, "Di kesempatan kebetulan lainnya, namaku Shiba Kaien, Nona konsultan dari Kisuke and Kuchiki Assosiate. Sampai jumpa di kesempatan kebetulan lainnya."

Mataku bisa saja melompat keluar saat ini juga, detik ini juga. Aku hanya tahu satu Shiba Kaien di muka bumi ini, dan dia sangat terkenal di jagat dunia maya dan nyata. Dia adalah orang ingin aku temui pagi ini, dia adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, dan dia seniman and CEO Kurosaki Corps. Apa ada spesies lain bernama Shiba Kaien selain Ichigo di alam semesta ini?

Bisa saja dia memiliki nama yang sama, bisa saja. Tapi kebetulan sangat-sangat jarang terjadi. Kebetulan hanyalah kebetulan, tapi mengapa segalanya seperti linear dalam garis waktu yang bersamaan?

Apa mungkin Shiba Kaien dalam Ichigo Kurosaki tidak nyata? Maksudku Ichigo mencatut nama Shiba Kaien? Atau Ichigo bukanlah seniman seperti google mendeskripsikannya?

Tapi pria yang mengaku Shiba Kaien tadi berpakaian jas formal, kemungkian dia seniman atau business man belum diketahui? Atau apa mungkin dia kebetulan seniman juga? Karena tadi dia menyinggung seni dan menyadari kartu keanggotaan MoMA?

Segalanya berlangsung sangat cepat, hingga aku tidak menyadari Ichigo sudah di depanku.

"Astaga, kau mengagetkan!"

Dia hanya nyengir, "Aku memandangmu yang sedang asik sendiri. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Aku jadi sebal, "Tidak ada." Mana sedang asik? Justru aku tegang dari tadi.

"Sungguh, tapi kau asik sekali. Apa kau sedang membayangkan seperti di adegan film Breakfast At Tiffany's?" Tanya Ichigo.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Audrey Hepburn sangat luar biasa dengan gaun hitam iconic dari Givenchy itu. Aku tidak sampai hati ingin menyamainya."

Kami terkekeh bersama.

"Aku hanya bersenandung lagu dari Deep Blue Something judulnya Breakfast At Tiffany's." Aku besenandung itu tadi, sebelum bertemu dengan Ichigo dan pria yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Shiba Kaien itu. Jadi aku berbohong saja.

Alis Ichigo berkerut, "Oh apa lagu itu _iconic_ seperti Audrey Hepburn?"

Aku menggeleng, "Kau harus dengar dulu hits itu, pasti kau bisa tebak itu lagu tahun berapa."

Apakah aku harus memastikan tentang Shiba Kaien sekarang dengan Ichigo?

"Aku akan mencarinya di YouTube." Katanya tampak tidak peduli. Pagi ini dia terlihat semi-casual. Dia memakai T-Shirt putih dibalik setelan yang kuduga mahal. Sneaker Yeezy Adidas berwarna hitam dengan celana khaki.

Kami melangkah ke dalam toko perhiasan mewah, dan Ichigo membuka pintu itu untukku. Apabila ini adalah adegan di K-Drama, ada suatu adegan seseorang menerobos pintu dan mendorongku kepelukan Ichigo. Kejadian dengan _slow motion_ diiringi lagu-lagu romantis akustik dari indie Korea.

Adegan itu mengulang di kepalaku dan Ichigo masih berceloteh tentang sesuatu.

"Alexandria?"

Adegan romatis itu buyar. "Eh, ya?"

Dia menatapku heran, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sadarku saat lenganku dicengkram Ichigo kuat. Apa yang terjadi?

"Apa kakimu terkilir?"

Aku menatapnya, kemudian pergelangan kakiku seketika bedenyut. "_Ouch_!" Erangku.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Sepertinya kau salah melangkah, dan sepatumu tidak berpijak ke seharusnya."

Oh ya?

Apa ada seseorang menerobos masuk pintu ini?

Tidak, aku baru sadar bahwa aku memang salah melangkah dan kakiku terkilir. Akibat kepalaku melayang kemana-mana. Adegan romantis sialan, dan pria Shiba Kaien tadi yang menghantuiku.

Sungguh dibuat malu di depan Ichigo, dan sekarang dia mencengkram kedua lenganku untuk menegakkanku. Oh tidak, ini bukan adegan romantis, sakitnya menjalar di seluruh kaki kanan.

"Sepertinya kaki kanan itu terkilir, Alexandria."

Aku hanya mengganguk, dan melepaskan cengkraman jemarinya pada lenganku. Aku berusaha berdiri dengan kedua kakiku.

Kaki kananku gemetar hebat, jantungku berdegub kencang.

Peduli setan bahwa Ichigo segera mendekapku agar aku bisa berdiri tegak, kaki ini menyita perhatianku. Sepertinya telapak kaki itu bisa tanggal kapanpun. Kaki kananku masih gemetar hebat. Tapi penciumanku tidak bisa diabaikan, aroma Ichigo sangat maskulin dan dekapannya terasa hangat. Mungkin dia tidak akan mendekapku dengan erat apabila kakiku tidak terkilir.

"_It is okay_, Ichigo. Berikan waktu sebentar."

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan aku berdiri dengan satu kakiku. Pergelangan kaki ini seperti mengeluarkan aura hitam jahat, dan aku tidak bisa menahan sakitnya. Berdenyut dan terasa terbakar.

Tubuhku bersandar pada tubuh Ichigo, mengatur nafasku.

Lengan kiri Ichigo merangkulku agar aku tidak merosot darinya. Beberapa pegawai Tiffany's mengahampiri kami dan mencoba membantu.

Aku menatap tajam mereka teringat pendapat pria yang mengaku Shiba Kaien mengenai pegawai Tiffany's bahwa mereka hanya sales dengan stategi marketing yang menawan. Aku tidak ingin disentuh oleh mereka dan aku bisa mengendalikan kakiku sendiri! Akan tetapi, jauh di dalam hatiku, aku menyadari perlahan kemanusiaanku sudah tergerus karena provokasi dari opini pria tadi. Pegawai Tiffany's atau bukan, mereka hanya manusia yang datang untuk membantuku berdiri karena kaki terkilir.

Tangan kanan Ichigo menelepon seseorang. Sepertinya dia ingin mobilnya dibawa ke depan Tiffany's.

Menit berlalu dan aku masih dalam dekapan Ichigo.

"Ayo, Alexandria." Masih merangkulku dan berusaha jalan perlahan ke depan sidewalk Tiffany's.

"Eh, bagaimana dengan sarapanmu? Rencana untuk ke Metropolitan Museum?"

"Sarapan ditunda, dan Metropolitan Museum masih buka untuk besok."

"Ichigo, aku baik-baik saja." Aku berusaha terdengar tabah dengan kakiku yang berdenyut hebat dan gemetar.

"Rasa sakit itu tidak bisa dihindari, Alexandria. Kau tidak bisa pura-pura menikmati croissant dengan kaki yang sakit."

Wajahku pastinya memerah.

Porsche Carrera hitam datang, dan Ichigo membawaku ke sisi kanan mobil dengan pelan-pelan.

"Hati-hati dengan kepalamu." Dia juga meletakkan kakiku dengan perhatian penuh.

Sesaat dia sudah dibangku kemudi kiri. "Kau punya sepatu lain?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Di kantormu? Cadangan?" Aku memandangi Jimmy Choo-ku yang berharga.

"Aku hanya punya ini." Aku menjawab malu.

"Setidaknya, kau harus punya jenis sepatu yang lain. Mungkin Jimmy Choo punya koleksi lain yang lebih nyaman."

Ini saja aku beli diskon, Pak. Dalam hatiku menggerutu. Mana Ichigo mengerti bagaimana membeli sepatu Jimmy Choo dengan pertaruhan hasil keringat perbulan bekerja.

"Aku hanya konsultan biasa, Jimmy Choo sudah luar biasa."

"Aku hanya lelaki biasa, setidaknya aku punya Adidas."

"Tidak Adidas Yeezy! Kau pasti punya limited edition." Astaga, tidakkah kau mengerti bahwa kau bisa beli Yeezy tanpa menghiraukan tagihan kartu kredit!

Dia tertawa. "Hanya karena aku bisa beli belasan Adidas dan Jimmy Choo, bukan berarti aku berburu yang limited edition, Alexandria."

"Kau hippie."

Dia menggeleng kuat, "Orang hippie ingin berbeda dari yang lainnya, sehingga barang limited edition dipandang sebagai identitas mereka. Tampil berbeda memang keren, tapi fashion tidak menjukkkan apapun. Menurutku fashion adalah armor. Keterampilan seseorang dalam pilihan armor yang sesuai dengan ruang dan waktu adalah identitas seseorang itu, memilih armor dengan cerdas."

Aku tersenyum sekaligus mencibir, "Itu karena kau pakai baju apapun tetap keren."

"Begitukah? Terima kasih 'loh!"

Aku tidak mau memuji orang kaya nan sombong, "Lalu mengapa kau berpakaian berbeda saat kunjungan dan pertemuan kita selama berbulan-bulan lalu?"

"Maksudmu, berbeda?"

Aku menatapnya tajam dari sisi kanan Ichigo.

"Oh." Dia baru sadar. "Yang ingin kau katakan adalah, mengapa aku tampil biasa-biasa denganmu saat memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kaien Shiba?"

"Yes, tuan Kaien" Apa benar kau Shiba Kaien sesungguhnya?

Kemudian dia tertawa, "Jadi kau menilaiku dari penampilanku saja?"

"B-bukan itu maksudku, jangan salah sangka. Penampilan adalah hal paling mendasar saat kita menilai seseorang."

Shiba Kaien sang seniman yang aku kenal dulu berpakaian kasual, Shiba Kaien yang temui pagi ini berpakai formal. Mengapa sekarang aku dihantui Shiba Kaien!

"Aku paham, Alexandria."

"Rukia." Selalu saja aku harus mengoreksinya.

Dia tidak mempedulikannya, "Menjadi Kaien adalah hal yang paling aku sukai, aku tidak perlu menghormati seseorang dengan pakaianku, tidak perlu tampil dengan menata omonganku, Kaien adalah diriku yang sejati. Bukan berarti Ichigo adalah ilusi. Kaien adalah kebebasan, Kaien adalah natural tidak terikat dengan symbol dan aturan."

Pertanyaanya apa benar kau ini Shiba Kaien seorang seniman? Lalu siapa Shiba Kaien yang berbicara seni juga pagi ini di depan Tiffany's? Kebetulan mereka memiliki nama yang sama dan kebetulan juga kedua Shiba Kaien ini berbicara tentang seni di depanku?

"Kau mengingatkanku dengan—"

"Karya Mark Rothko!" kami berbicara berbarengan.

"Sekarang kau tahu, 'kan?" Ichigo tertawa.

"Kau tidak membenci dirimu sebagai Ichigo, benar 'kan?" Dia mengangguk.

"Kurosaki Ichigo adalah kecerdasan, Kaien adalah kebebasan. Ichigo dan Kaien hidup bersama dan berdampingan dalam diriku. Keduanya bertentangan dengan dunia, tapi aku menyukai keduanya."

Aku tersenyum, "Aku juga menyukai _keduanya_."

"Hmm?"

Lagi-lagi aku delusi, apa yang sudah aku katakan?

"Yes, aku menyukai kebersamaan bersama Kaien selama ini, dan pertemuan kita yang kelewat _sering_ dalam beberapa pekan terakhir. Dan sekarang aku senang menjadi teman Ichigo juga. Bukan sebagai client-ku tapi, sebagai personal." Aku mengoreksi cepat, dan menambahi alasan yang terdengar menyenangkan untuk menutupi alasan _personal_-ku.

Dia hanya menganguk pelan. Apa yang sudah aku bicarakan, ya ampun. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela, merutuki diriku yang ngomong asal.

"Berapa ukuran sepatumu?" eh? Apa yang Ichigo tanya, ukuran sepatu?

"Itu pertanyaan personal, bukan?"

"Begitukah? Apakah ini sama personalnya apabila aku bertanya apa hubunganmu dengan pemain NBA Grimmjow?" Ini senjata makan tuan.

Untuk apa Ichigo ingin tahu hubunganku dengan Grimmjow? Aku jadi semakin berhati-hati.

"Apakah pertanyaan ukuran sepatu adalah personal?" Ichigo masih bertahan dengan pertanyaannya.

"Aku hanya perlu ukuran kakimu, karena di belakang ada sepatuku, aku tidak ingin kau memakai Jimmy Choo sekarang."

Oh, dia hanya ingin membantuku. Pikirannku jadi sangat kritis setiap ucapan Ichigo. Di lain kesempatan mungkin aku akan berdebat tentang sudut pandang filsuf Carl Jung dan Sigmund Freud tentang_ unconscious_ – alam bawah sadar.

"Aku rasa 6.5." Akhirnya aku memberikan jawaban. Dia hanya butuh ukuran sepatu, Rukia bukan mempertanyakan hubunganmu dengan Grimmjow.

"Ukuran sepatumu tidak sesuai dengan tinggi badanmu." Sepertinya dia mengejekku. Ichigo masih tertawa.

"Hey!"

Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, kemudian dia menepikan mobilnya. Dan meraih belakang kursinya. Menarik sepasang sepatu.

Dia menyodorkan sepatu Converse Chuck Taylor warna hitam. Aku menutup hidungku.

"Turukan sepatu itu!"

"Ini tidak bau, aku baru menerima dari laundry!"

Aku mengendus, memang tidak bau _sih_, "Mengapa kau bawa dua sepatu?" Aku mencurigainya.

Dia tampak malu, "Ini sepatu kesayanganku, tentu kau lebih familiar kalau aku menggunakan ini ketimbang sepatu Adidas ini."

"Lebih familiar?" masih bingung. Dia kalau sedang gugup sering ngomong ngelantur.

"Benar Adidas ini memang limited edition, ini pemberian Yuzu, adikku karena dia membeli tiga pasang agar kami _bertiga_ memilikinya juga. Tapi Yeezy ya.. kau tahu.. hmm.."

"Lebih mewah daripada Chuck Taylor?" Aku mengisi titik-titik kalimatnya.

Dia agak susah merangkai kalimat agar _mungkin_ aku tidak tersinggung, "Kau mungkin tidak suka sesuatu yang terlalu _berlebihan_.."

Oh. Dia hanya ingin aku mengenalinya sebagai orang yang sering menemaninya sebagai Shiba Kaien dari pada kemarin dengan potongan Ermenegildo Zegna yang dipesan khusus. Dengan kata lain Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Jadi kau berpikir bisa berganti sepatu di detik terakhir sebelum bertemu denganku?"

Ichigo menganguk, telinganya memerah.

Aku tertawa pelan, "Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku menyukai Ichigo dan Kaien? Apapun sepatumu aku akan mengenalinya. Kecuali kau mengenakan Jimmy Choo."

Dia tertawa keras.

"Tinggalkan Jimmy Choo-mu di sini dan kenakan sepatu ini. Sepertinya sepatu itu tidak bisa digunakan lagi." Dia menunjuk sepatuku.

Aku memandang Jimmy Choo yang aku beli dengan penghematan besar-besaran. Oh tidak, dia sudah patah. Aku menangis dalam hati. "Aku harus merelakannya, dia sudah menemaniku untuk mendapatkan client besar, dan menemaniku hampir ke semua galeri di Manhattan."

Ichigo mengangguk sedih, "Aku paham alasan sentimental ini."

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, kau tidak mengerti."

"Memang, aku memang tidak mengerti, tapi aku memiliki empati yang tinggi atasnya."

"Itu respons yang benar, kau tidak paham karena kau tidak mengerti rasanya membeli sepatu Jimmy Choo."

Ichigo membuka mulutnya, namun tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Aku menambahkan, "Aku memintamu agar kau membuangnya dengan _respect_. Sekalipun dia sudah tidak bisa digunakan, aku terlalu sensitif mengetahui puluhan dolar ke tong sampah."

"Itu bukan sentimen, Nona. Kau hanya tidak rela uangmu tidak berguna."

Aku tertawa getir, "Kau benar. Hanya karena aku tidak bisa beli lagi Jimmy Choo bukan berarti apa yang sudah dilakukan dengan sepatuku selama dua tahun terakhir tidak berkesan."

Ichigo tersenyum, "Jimmy Choo tetap sepatu dan dia bisa menciptakan lagi. Yang harus kau pikirkan adalah kaki-mu. Walaupun kau punya puluhan Jimmy Choo nanti, tapi kau tidak bisa menggunakannya kalau kau tidak pernah berhati-hati dan menggunakannya dengan _respect_."

Omongan Billionaire ini menamparku. Bukan masalah sepatu dan bagaimana aku mendapatkannya. Kakiku lebih berharga, dan Jimmy Choo melengkapi keindahan kakiku dan menopangku dengan sempurna sehingga urusannku berjalan dengan baik.

"Aku harus menggunakannya dengan _respect_. Terima kasih, Ichigo. Aku akan pinjam sepatumu, dan menggunakannya dengan _respect¸_seorang Kaien Shiba meminjamkan sepatu kesayangannya agar kakiku yang berharga ini nyaman berjalan."

Seorang Shiba Kaien, aku mengkritisi diriku sendiri, Shiba Kaien yang _mana_?

"Kau sangat berbesar hati, Alexandria. Mungkin seseorang lain akan memungut sepatu Jimmy Choo dan memperbaikinya."

Eh?

Ichigo tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Kau belum ikhlas dengan uangmu yang jatuh ke tempat sampah! Sudahlah kau tidak memerlukannya lagi, dengar aku hanya peduli bila kau memakai sepatu yang nyaman, dan Jimmy Choo selalu mengeluarkan model baru, kau bisa membeli lagi."

Gampang sekali dia berkata seperti itu! Aku berteriak dalam hati, satu hal yang Ichigo tidak tahu, membeli sepatu itu mahal!

Sudahlah. Jimmy Choo tidak keberatan bila aku memberikan sepatu ini kepada orang lain dan aku akan membeli lagi, mungkin Jimmy Choo, mungkin juga tidak.

Aku akan membeli yang lebih murah pulang kantor hari ini. Ahh, pengeluaran lagi.

Melepas Jimmy Choo dan mengenakan sepatu Chuck Taylor. "Panjang sekali kakimu?" Komentarku.

"Tinggiku 183 cm, kau berahap sepatu kita ukurannya sama?"

Dia benar. Aku seperti anak kecil yang sedang menggunakan sepatu kakak lelakinya. Sekalipun aku mengikat talinya, tetap saja panjangnya tidak bisa ditutupi.

"Hanya sementara." Ichigo tersenyum, aku hanya tertawa getir.

"Terima kasih, aku pinjam dahulu Chuck Taylor ini."

"Gunakan dengan _respect_." Ichigo mengingatkan.

"Dengan _respect._" Ulangku sambil tersenyum ke arah Ichigo.

Menggerakkan pergelangan kaki kanan dengan gerakan memutar-mutar kekiri dan kekanan. Sungguh sakitnya masih terasa. "Nanti malam mungkin akan bertambah parah."

"Kau perlu memeriksanya ke orthopedic?"

Terdengar saran yang baik, "Semoga ini tidak akan masalah." Aku menolaknya.

"Kau jadi tidak bisa sarapan di Tiffany's dan ke Metropolitan Museum." Aku menyesal.

"_No need_." Dia masih tersenyum. "Kau bisa berjalan?"

Aku mengangguk, "Sepertinya bisa." Berkata pada diriku sendiri.

"Kantor Kurosaki Corps ada satu blok dari sini, kalau kau ingin makan siang denganku di sekitar sini."

Aku memandang ke depan, _dari sini_ memang ini di mana? Oh, ternyata di depan gedung kantorku dan memang kita sudah lama sampai. Lalu, aku menggangguk, ide yang buruk berjalan-jalan dengan kaki terkilir dan dengan sepatu orang lain.

"Hati-hatilah, Rukia. Dan Jimmy Choo?" Ichigo menggodaku mengarahkan pandangannya ke sepatuku.

"Seperti kata Princess Anna dan Queen Elsa.." aku tersenyum, "_Let it go_."

Aku berdiri tegak dengan sepatu Chuck Taylor, dan memandang saat Porsche Carrera meninggalkanku, dan memandang lagi sepatu itu. Sepatu ini hanya pinjaman, Ichigo hanya bersikap baik, bukan romantis seperti adegan drama sialan. Aku ulangi: ini hanya sepatu, Rukia. Dia tidak memberikan ini dan dia akan memintannya lagi.

Aku melangkah perlahan dengan menapak dengan kakiku. Sangat nyaman dengan sepatu Chuck Taylor classic ini. Senyaman diriku mengenal lebih dekat dengan Ichigo Kurosaki.

Tidak, tidak bisa aku membiarkan hatiku nyaman padanya. Seperti sepatunya, dia hanya meminjamkannya bukan untuk dimiliki. Hatinya milik orang lain, dan yang dia lakukan hanya bersikap baik.

Apa aku nyaman dengan Ichigo? Tapi mengapa menurutku ada suatu premis tentang dia berbohong yang berhubungan dengan identitias dia yang lain Shiba Kaien? Kenapa pertanyaan ini masih menggangguku 'sih?

Begini, mungkin Shiba Kaien pagi ini adalah kebetulan memiliki nama yang sama dan _kebetulan_ berbicara yang sama tentang seni, dan Shiba Kaien yang meminjamkan sepatunya ini adalah Kurosaki Ichigo.

Shiba Kaien sialan, tidak terjawab juga tentang identitas orang ini. Sekarang fokusku dengan kakiku, ini sepatu Ichigo atau Kaien?

Sekalipun sepatu ini nyaman tapi tetap terasa janggal ngomong-ngomong, itulah ada alasan mengapa kita harus tahu bagaimana menggunakan sepatu orang lain, ini ungkapan bahwa sebelum kita menilai hidup orang lain, kita harus membayangkan menggunakan sepatunya, artinya bagaimana menjadi orang lain itu saat menghadapi masalah di hidupnya dalam posisinya dalam hal ini dilambangkan dengan sepatu seseorang.

Sebelum aku sampai ke mejaku, tiba-tiba Pak Kisuke berdiri di depanku, dan pandangannya langsung tertuju pada kakiku, Chuck Taylor kebesaran terlihat salah dengan profilku pagi ini.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau sudah bosan menggunakan _heels_-mu, Rukia?"

Aku berdiri malu. "Aku bisa jelaskan, Pak Kisuke." Sebagai konsultan tidak diperkenankan berpakaian tidak seharusnya, karena konsultan harus terlihat cerdas dan profesional di bidangnya. Dan Chuck Taylor tidak dalam daftar wajib _outfit_ seorang konsultan.

Pak Kisuke tertawa, dan melambaikan tangannya. "Kau ke ruanganku 5 menit lagi." Memandang sepatu Ichigo sekali lagi sebelum berbalik, ".. dengan sepatu vokalis Incubus itu."

Habislah aku. Ayolah, vokalis Incubus – Brandon Boyd tampak menawan dan keren menggunakannya dalam acara apapun, jadi bukan salah Chuck Taylor yang menemaniku pagi ini karena Jimmy Choo milikku mungkin sudah menjadi penghuni tong sampah dekat gedung Kurosaki Corps.

Lima menit kemudian aku mengetuk pintu CEO, masuk dengan jantungku yang berdetak sangat kencang. Di dalam sana sudah ada kakakku dan Pak Ukitake. Aku menyumpah dalam hati, matilah aku hanya gegara Chuck Taylor punya Ichigo aku bisa diceramahi habis-habisan tentang tampilan profesional konsultan standar Kisuke & Kuchiki Associate.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia-chan? Kenapa kakimu?" Pak Ukitake bertanya. Sepertinya dia memperhatikan jalanku yang terpincang-pincang pagi ini.

"Emm, aku terkilir saat keluar dari metro pagi ini, sepatuku patah dan .. emm temanku meminjamkan sepatunya." Ini cerita yang enak didengar daripada kebenaran: client Kurosaki meminjamkan sepatunya saat kami ingin sarapan bersama pagi ini di Tiffany's.

Pak Ukitake memberikan pandangan prihatin, tapi tidak dengan kakakku. "Siapa temanmu yang memiliki sepatu yang besar seperti itu?"

Pasti mulutku sudah terbuka seperti ikan mas koki, aku gelagapan memikirkan satu nama yang mungkin tidak terlalu dikenal Nii-sama tapi diketahui olehnya, "Seb, Sebastian. Kau ingat Nii-sama? Tetanggaku." Jawabku diriingi tawa yang dipaksakan. Maafkan aku Shuhei, namamu kucatut tapi aku berjanji bahwa nama baikmu bersih untuk kasus ini.

"Bukankah dia bekerja di Brooklyn? Dia tidak berangkat ke Manhattan untuk bekerja karena tadi kau bilang kau terkilir keluar dari Metro."

Mampus.

Aku bepikir cepat untuk menutupi lubang cerita sehalus mungkin. "Seb ada urusan pagi ini di sekitar Upper East, jadi sepatu ini dipinjamkan olehnya. Karena dia membawa dua sepatu." Catatan untuk diriku sendiri, perhatikan detail saat akan berbohong.

Pak Kisuke menyelamatkanku dengan segera, dia berdehem dari balik mejanya. Dia seperti pangeran berkuda putih tanpa dengan armor yang berkilau.

"Silahkan duduk, Rukia." Dengan senang hati aku duduk di sebelah Pak Ukitake dan dengan manis mendengarkan CEO ini akan berbicara.

"Ini tentang visa bekerja Kurosaki Ichigo, aku tidak mengira ini menjadi serius. Kurosaki Isshin telah berdiskusi denganku.." Pak Kisuke berkata. Dalam hatiku menambahkan, pasti tadi malam dia 'kan sedang ada makan malam dengan keluarga Ichigo, Ishida dan Orihime.

_Wait a sec_, apa Ichigo membicarakan kedekatan kami akhir-akhir ini pada Pak Kisuke? Apa Pak Kisuke tahu bahwa Ichigo-lah yang aku temui beberapa bulan ini?

"..sepertinya bukan masalah izin kerja untuk Kurosaki Ichigo yang menjadi perhatian Isshin. Apabila Ichigo memimpin kantor utama Kurosaki Cops di United States, ini adalah ancaman bagi Ichigo."

"Apa kita harus tahu apa keinginan dari Isshin-san dan Ichigo-san sendiri? Mereka tidak menginginkan sekedar izin bekerja, bukan?" Pak Ukitake meletakkan diskusi kami kemarin ke meja ini.

Pak Kisuke mengangguk, "Benar, tidak sesederhana itu. Sekalipun Isshin adalah temanku, tapi aku yakin dia ingin melindungi anaknya."

"Apakah ini politik dan strategi bisnis Kurosaki dengan kehadiran CEO baru?" Pikiran Nii-sama menjadi keraguanku juga tentang kedatangan Ichigo ke United States.

"Seperti dugaanmu sebelumnya, Byakuya, Ichigo sudah melakukan pelanggaran keimigrasian bertahun-tahun dengan menyalahkan visa kunjungan dia sebagai – yang sudah kita tahu dia adalah seniman terkenal yang menghasilkan banyak karya termasuk yang sudah dia katakan kemarin siang, karya dia yang dipameran di MoMA, selama itu juga dia sudah bekerja untuk Kurosaki Corps dan mengendalikan CEO sebelumnya."

"Fuc – " aku menahan umpatanku, berpura-pura terbatuk. "Maafkan aku, Pak. _Please continue_."

Sial, sial. Ternyata Ichigo jujur padaku semalam bahwa benar dia sudah melanggar keimigrasian, sejak kapan? Bertahun-tahun itu sejak kapan? Seniman pembohong itu. Aku jadi semakin geram.

"Apa dia melakukan tindakan kriminal sejauh ini dengan visa kunjungannya?" Pak Ukitake bertanya pada Pak Kisuke. CEO itu menggeleng.

"Sejauh yang aku ketahui dari Isshin dan aku sudah periksa catatan Ichigo bersama dengan Hinamori-san, Ichigo bersih untuk tindakan pelanggaran pidana dan perdata di seluruh States. Apabila dia melakukannya pasti dia sudah dideportasi sejak dahulu."

Benarkah bersih? Sudah cek dengan berita-berita di surat kabar? Kali ini aku jadi semakin kritis dengan Ichigo dan berniat nanti malam aku cek semua pencarian di google tentang kejahatan yang dia lakukan.

"Apa ini masalahnya tentang visa bekerja Ichigo?" Aku ingin tahu permasalahannya apa dengan Kurosaki Corps, Ichigo dan status keimigrasiannya.

Pak Kisuke menoleh padaku dan tersenyum sangat sumringah, "Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau sudah sangat akrab dengan Ichigo-san?"

Eh?

Aku tertawa pelan, mencoba semulus mungkin bahwa aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kurosaki Jean-Xavier 'seniman terkenal' Ichigo, "Kami hanya memiliki ketertarikan sama tentang seni di MoMA yang kebetulan pameran tunggalnya diselenggarakan beberapa saat yang lalu."

"Begitu ya?" Pak Kisuke tersenyum lebar, "Aku hanya memastikan senior konsulatan terbaikku terlindungi dan _aman_."

Dahiku berkerut, "Maksud Anda dengan _aman_, Pak?" Apabila dia ingin mengatakan bahwa pisahkan hubungan profesional dan personal aku bisa menyerangnya balik dengan berkata bahwa dia memiliki hubungan personal dengan Kurosaki Isshin juga. Tapi bukan itu yang dia tekankan.

Dia terkekeh perlahan, "Aku tahu yang kau kenakan adalah sepatu Ichigo, aku tidak tahu persisnya mengapa kau mengenakannya kecuali sesuatu terjadi pagi ini."

Oh ya? Darimana? Kenapa orang-orang memperhatikan detail tentang aku!

Nii-sama menoleh padaku, aku bisa merasakan aura mencekam dari sisinya. Aku ketahuan berbohong.

Aku tertawa pelan, "Bagaimana Anda tahu, Pak ini sepatu Ichigo, ini milik temanku Sebastian yang meminjamkannya padaku karena kakiku terkilir dari metro. Lagipula saya sangat paham ada garis tegas untuk hubungan profesional dan personal bagi konsultan adalah sangat mendasar bagi kita, saya lebih peduli apabila ada _conflict of interest_ apabila Kisuke & Kuchiki Assossiate menangani visa CEO mereka, dan apa perlu kita memanggil Tuan Abarai Renji sebagai _lawyer_ terbaik yang kita punyai untuk menangani pelanggaran keimigrasian Kurosaki Ichigo dan kita perlu mengecek dengan semua data _corporate_ dengan konsultan yang lebih berpengalaman seperti Ibu Unohana?"

Aku menatapnya sembari tersenyum. Kalau Pak Kisuke bukan orang yang ku hormati, aku akan menyerangnya secara logika dan data, bisa juga menekannya secara mental dengan berbagai macam informasi personal. Tapi serangan mental adalah jalan paling terakhir dan aku memilih tidak melakukannya. Seperti keputusanku untuk tidak adu _argument_ dan menyerang seseorang yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Shiba Kaien pagi ini. Karena itu bisa menghasilkan _scene_ kehebohan. Dan aku tidak akan menyerang Pak Kisuke seperti itu.

"yare-yare, mengapa kedua Kuchiki sangat luarbiasa mengintimidasi orang lain dengan serangan balik kalian?" Pak Kisuke dan Pak Ukitake tertawa terbahak-bahak. Di luar dugaan, Nii-sama tertawa pelan di sudutnya.

"Maaf Pak Kisuke, aku tidak mencoba mengintimidasi Anda, aku hanya perlu menggaris bawahi bahwa Anda tidak perlu khawatir akan kebocoran data client dan hubungan personalku dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, seperti hubungan Anda dengan Pak Isshin." Aku berkata sembari menunduk hormat.

"Benar dan benar. Kerahasian informasi client dan _conflict of interest_." Pak Kisuke mencoba membawa kembali topik pembicaraan itu. "Karena alasan itu, aku ingin mendiskusikan Kurosaki Corps dengan kalian. Pertama mengenai visa bekerja Ichigo, kedua keamanan data Kurosaki hingga _ancamannya_, ketiga _conflict of interest_ bahwa aku dan koreksi bila aku salah Rukia—bahwa hubunganku dengan Isshin dan Ichigo dan hubunganmu yang aku tidak tahu bahwa kau dekat dengan Ichigo. Dan tentu saja Byakuya dengan Isshin."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke Nii-sama meminta konfirmasi darinya, sayangnya dia tidak menatapku balik. Detail ingatanku pada kejadian confrance call pertama kami, apakah itu alasan Pak Isshin memanggil Nii-sama dengan _Byakushi_, karena mereka memiliki hubungan personal? Masalahnya karena panggilan itu hanya kakek Kuchiki yang memanggilnya Byakushi. Aku akan bertanya sendiri mengapa panggilan itu diucapkan Pak Isshin seolah-olah dia mengenal keluarga Kuchiki tanpa aku ketahui. Aku tidak pernah ikut campur dengan hubungan personal Nii-sama dengan siapa dia berkencan atau musuhnya sekalipun, tapi ini berbeda sama sekali, ini ada hubungannya dengan keluarga.

Dan seterusnya aku tidak mengoreksi pernyataan Pak Kisuke. "Apakah _conflict of interest_ tidak bisa terbantukan dengan _code of condact_ yang kita punyai, Pak?"

Pak Kisuke menggeleng pelan dan air mukannya cemas, "Aku akan menjelaskannya pada kalian. Dari point ketiga, _Conflict of Interest_: kita bisa menempatkanya pada level _urgency_ dibawah point pertama dan kedua. Mengapa? Karena seperti Rukia katakan bahwa masalah profesional kita bisa kita dibantu bahkan dengan _code of conduct_. Melompat ke point pertama, visa bekerja Ichigo bisa kita upayakan dengan bantuan—aku sangat setuju sekali dengan _lawyer_ Abarai. Abarai akan memenangkan keimigrasian aku yakin sekali. Sekalipun itu berhasil, masalah paling krusial adalah point kedua: keamanan data Kurosaki."

"Aku tidak mengerti Pak, mengapa dengan kerahasian data Kurosaki? saat _conflict of interest_ yang kita hadapi tidak begitu mendesak daripada kerahasian data dan aku tidak melihat masalah tentang kerahasian data? Bukan pertama kalinya client kita adalah _public figure_ bahkan perusahaan sekelas Silicon Valley?" Aku tahu bahwa akulah yang paling bingung dari semua orang di ruangan ini.

"Apa ada masalah dengan persaingan bisnis, Pak?" Giliran Pak Ukitake yang berbicara.

Pak Kisuke mengangguk, "Itulah masalahnya aku ingin kita aman, terutama Byakuya, aku dan terpenting Rukia."

"Maaf Pak Kisuke, aku tidak mengerti maksud Anda?" Ada apa 'sih yang terjadi di sini? Di kantor ini?

"Rukia.." Kali ini suara bersumber dari sudut Nii-sama duduk, "Kurosaki adalah perusahaan besar, mungkin sebesar Tesla yang dipimpin Elon Musk. Walaupun industry kedua perusahaan itu berbeda namun kau pasti menyadari bahwa apabila Ichigo memimpin Kurosaki Corps di United States, perusahaan Kurosaki akan memenangkan hati investor, dan public bahkan seluruh dunia akan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Ichigo dan kekayaan Kurosaki termasuk keluarganya. Seperti yang kita sudah sadari bahwa Isshin mungkin saja ingin Ichigo melepas warganegara Australia dan memiliki _greencard_, demi semua itu, ini dugaanku dan Kisuke. Diluar rencana matang keluarga itu, pesaing mereka ingin menggagalkan kepemilikan izin bekerja Ichigo dan menduduki puncak teratas Kurosaki Corps di United States. Pesaing perusahaan itu ingin menghabisi Ichigo dengan masalah visa bekerja Ichigo dengan menjagalnya dengan pelanggaran keimigrasian. Untuk itu Isshin meminta kita, semua aspek perusahaannya dari ancaman pesaingnya. Lebih ditekankan bahwa pesaingnya mungkin sudah tahu bahwa konsultan dari Kisuke & Kuchiki Associate yang terlibat untuk memenangkan dan mewujudkan semua hal tadi. Berhati-hati akan kebocoran data dan mungkin saja kita diincar dari pihak pesaing. Keamanan kita sendiri yang lebih utama."

Pak Kisuke menatapku, "Sampai di sini kau mengerti, Rukia?"

Aku mengeluarkan nafasku yang tertahan sejak tadi. Ichigo tidak berbohong, dia ketakutan akan masalah kebocoran data dan kerahasiaan selama ini sebelum bertemu denganku di MoMA. Bisa saja jiwanya terancam selama ini. Mungkin itulah alasan kadang Ichigo muncul dengan rambut jingga dan kadang hitam. Untuk mengaburkan ingatan publik identikal dari Ichigo maupun Kaien.

"Apa jiwaku mungkin saja terancam—sebagai konsultan keimigrasian Kurosaki Corps?" Aku takut-takut bertanya.

Pak Kisuke menyandarkan bahu dikursinya, "Mungkin, mungkin saja _sweetheart_. Itulah yang aku cemaskan dengan Byakuya dan tentu saja Isshin."

Mengapa Kurosaki Isshin peduli denganku?

Aku memandang Nii-sama dan Pak Kisuke bergantian. "Apa Ichigo tahu akan hal ini?"

Pak Kisuke mengangguk, "Mungkin Isshin juga sudah memberitahunya."

"Apa kita bisa mundur dari kerjasama kita dengan Kurosaki?"

Pak Ukitake menajawab, "Mungkin tidak, Rukia-chan. Tertulis di kontrak."

Sepertinya aku sudah berlari ratusan mil dan aku sangat kelelahan. Sangat membingungkan.

"Tadi pagi, aku bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Shiba Kaien, yang sudah kita ketahui bahwa Shiba Kaien adalah Kurosaki Ichigo tapi orang tersebut mengaku sebagai Shiba Kaien. Mungkin saja namanya kebetulan sama, sayangnya dia menyinggung nama Kisuke & Kuchiki Associate dari ID kepemilikanku. Apa itu ancaman pertamaku?"

Ketiga pria itu menoleh kepadaku. Aku jadi terkejut. Kenapa wajah mereka jadi tegang?

Pak Kisuke tertawa getir, "_Sweetheart_, apa yang kau maksud adalah tanda pengenal yang karyawan kita kenakan dilehernya?" Pak Kisuke mengambil tanda pengenal Kisuke & Kuchiki Associate miliknya. "Seberapa dekat kau bersinggungan dengan seseorang bernama Shiba Kaien ini? Satu meter? Dua puluh centimeter?"

"Ti-tidak terlalu dekat, mungkin sejauh aku dan Nii-sama." Aku menoleh pada Nii-sama yang itu cukup jauh untuk memeriksa apa yang mencuat dari tasku.

"Oh tidak!" Aku menutup mulutku, baru sadar ancaman yang baru saja aku temui pagi ini. Itu dekat sekali.

Pak Ukitake mengambil tanda pengenal itu, "Apabila dia membaca tulisan Kisuke & Kuchiki Associate di tali ini seharunya itu kecil sekali, sekalipun dia memiliki penglihatan normal hampir tidak terbaca tulisan dengan desain yang kecil dan rumit ini. Dengan kata lain.."

Aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Hatiku mencelos.

".. Pria itu sudah tahu bahwa kau adalah Kuchiki Alexandria sebagai konsultan keimigrasian Kurosaki yang bekerja di Kisuke & Kuchiki Associate."

Aku mencengkram erat kursi berlengan itu. Kali ini aku lolos dari maut, tapi dikesempatan lainnya mungkin tidak.

Sampai jumpa di kesempatan kebetulan lainnya. Kata-kata itu terngiang di telingaku. Mengapa aku tidak menyadari bahwa pria itu mengancamku dengan nama Shiba Kaien yang sudah diketahui bahwa Shiba Kaien hanya Ichigo saja dan orang tersebut sedang menekan mentalku. Pria itu mengancamku.

Dan aku sudah meragukan kejujuran Ichigo selama ini, aku tidak mempercayainya. Ichigo tidak berbohong.

"Kita harus bagaimana, Pak?" Aku terdengar menyedihkan.

Baik Pak Kisuke dan Nii-sama tidak menjawab.

Pak Ukitake menepuk bahuku, "_I am sorry_, Rukia-chan. Kejadian ini berlangsung begitu cepat bahkan kita tidak menyadarinya."

Aku tertawa pelan, semakin aku tahu sedikit tentang Ichigo semakin baik seharusnya. Kepolosan-ku sangat menolongku kala itu.

"Byakuya dan aku akan memastikan kau baik-baik saja sampai kasus ini selesai. Karena tindakan kejahatan pesaing Kurosaki tidak ada gunanya bila Ichigo mendapatkan visa bekerjanya dan menduduki jabatan CEO. Aku akan berdiskusi dengan Abarai mengenai pelanggaran keimigrasian Ichigo. Byakuya, Ukitake dan Rukia akan menangani urusan mendapatkan visa bekerja Ichigo, menurutku _issue_ pelanggaran keimigrasian Ichigo akan muncul kepermukaan saat proses visa bekerja sedang atau sudah berhasil didapatkan. Aku akan meminta Abarai dan Hinamori yang akan bekerjasama dengan Ukitake."

Pak Kisuke memberikan keputusan itu dan aku akan menjalankannya. Aku akan baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana dengan pengajuan _greencard_ Ichigo, Pak Kisuke?" Pak Ukitake bertanya. CEO itu menjawab, "Kita sudah memprediksi bagaimana Ichigo akan mendapatkan izin tinggal tetap itu, tapi menurtku Isshin dan Ichigo bergantung pada kita untuk membereskan _issue_ yang lebih mendesak ini daripada _greencard_ yang kita ketahui sebagai rencana jangka panjang, dan.. bisa saja Ichigo sendiri yang berubah pikiran tentang pengajuan _greencard_ itu."

Kami keluar ruangan Pak Kisuke, aku memperhatikan Pak Ukitake dan Nii-sama sudah menuju ruangannya masing-masing. Aku menyeret kakiku yang terkilir dan menuju ruangan Nii-sama. Aku buru-buru menutup ruangannya bahkan Nii-sama belum duduk di bangkunya. Segera memeluknya tanpa berkata apapun. Aku yakin setelan Tom Ford yang sempurna membalut tubuh tegapnya sudah basah dengan airmataku.

Aku begitu dekat dan bersinggungan langsung dengan seseorang yang mengancam jiwaku pagi ini. Walaupun Fifth Avenue sangat ramai dan kamera pengintai di tiap sudutnya, tidak menutup kemungkinan pria itu melakukan kejahatan, tidak ada yang tahu dibalik jas mahal dan wajah tampannya ada senjata tajam. Bisa saja pistol dan melubangi kepalaku detik itu juga atau yang paling halus tanpa suara, pisau dibalik jas itu dan menancapkan di jantungku. Pria itu menikamku tanpa aku sempat menjerit dan meninggalkanku bersimbah darah di depan Tiffany's.

Sedekat itu aku dengan kematian. Ini menakutiku.

Walaupun aku bisa menang dengan argument, mentalku sekuat baja, dan aku tidak pernah gagal bila berbicara data, tapi tetap aku takut bila nyawaku adalah taruhan. Terlebih lagi Nii-sama juga bisa tergeletak kapan saja di jalanan New York sebelum sempat dia terlindungi dari peluru.

Itu _sangat_ menakutiku.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Tidak ada kata-kata yang paling menenangkan daripada kepercayaanku pada Nii-sama.

* * *

Aku menyantap makan siangku tanpa selera dibalik kubikel. Aku ingin pulang dan bertemu dengan Shuhei dan anak-anak Luigi, melupakan masalah yang rumit dan menakutkan ini.

Dari seberang ruangan Kiyone dan Sentaro menjerit dengan senang. Aku memperhatikan Hinamori berjalan ke arah keduanya untuk mencarti tahu apa yang membuat mereka menjerit kegirangan, kemudian dia juga ikut menjerit senang.

Kepala Hinamori mencari-cariku dan langusng meneriaki namaku dari seberang ruangan untuk memintaku menghampiri mereka.

Kenapa 'sih mereka? Sudah tahu kakiku sakit begini suru banyak berjalan. Aku menggurutu, tapi aku menghampiri mereka juga.

"Ada apa 'sih kalian, sudah tahu kalau kakiku in—" Aku tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatku dan aku sangat terkejut.

Memandangi kantong-kantong belanja besar dan elegan.

Satu kantong besar bertuliskan Dior, dua kantong besar Jimmy Choo, sisanya kantong Yves Saint Laurent, Prada, Supreme, Adidas, dan satu kantong dengan lambang Converse.

"Siapa yang membeli sepatu-sepatu mahal itu, Kiyone?" Siapa membeli sepatu mahal ini via online dan dikirim ke kantor?

"Lihat Rukia, tertulis ini untukmu!" Aku menerima selembar kertas post it yang ada tulisan namaku, _lengkap: _Alexandria Rukia Kuchiki. "Aku tidak ingat memesan online sepatu bahkan dengan nama depanku?"

Lagipula mana bisa aku membeli sepatu-sepatu mahal ini.

"Dasar Rukia bodoh. Ini jelas untukmu. Coba kau buka satu, kami juga tidak tahu dari siapa. Aku menerima seorang kurir meletakkan semuannya di meja receptionist dan memintaku untuk menandatangani tanda terima dan pria itu memberikan post it ini!" Kiyone berceloteh.

Ada _gitu_ kurir menitipkan semua barang hanya dengan catatan post it tertulis namaku?

Kiyone, Sentaro dan Hinamori menatapku dengan mata berbinar, "Coba kau buka satu!"

Aku ragu-ragu, dan teringat kejadian yang terjadi pagi ini. Oh, bisa saja ini ancaman. Aku segera mondorong semua tas belanja itu menjauhiku. Segera menjauh ke sudut meja receptionist, "Tidak, jangan dibuka! Security! Security!"

Aku langsung panik, semua orang disitu menatapku.

"Hey, Rukia ada apa?" Sentaro menenangkanku. "Barang-barang ini sudah diperiksa dengan petugas gedung. Tidak mungkin barang-barang ini lolos dari metal detector?"

"Aku tidak percaya, Sentaro. Bisa saja ini bom." Wajahku pastilah pucat pasi.

Ketiganya menjerit histeris.

Seorang security menghampiri dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Kiyone menjelaskan dengan mununjuk-nunjuk kantong-kantong itu. Pria itu mengambil metal detector dan memeriksa satu-satu. Alat itu tidak berbunyi.

Aku masih tidak percaya. "Tolong dibuka saja, Pak."

Pria itu membuka perlahan dari kantong Adidas, aku menahan nafas kalau bukan bom mungkin bentuk ancaman lainnya. Seketika aku teringat film Seven tahun 1995, saat Brad Pitt mendapatkan sekotak misterius yang sampai akhir cerita tidak diketahui isinya apa. Dari teori yang beredar di internet, isi dari kotak itu adalah kepala pacarnya yang sudah dipenggal.

Air mata menetes tanpa aku sadari, aku sangat _sangatlah_ takut. Jantungku berdegub kelewat kencang, seluruh ototku menegang. Aku tidak yakin kakiku masih kuat menapak lantai kantor ini.

Pria itu membuka dan hanya mendapati sepatu Adidas Yeezy.

Apa?!

"Ti-tidak, _please officer p-please check detail and m-more closely_. Mungkin kau membuat kesalahan" Bibirku gemetar.

Pria itu tersenyum padaku, dan memeriksa setiap detail dari sepatu mahal itu dan tiap sudut dari kotak dan kantongnya. Ketika pria itu mengecek Jimmy Choo dan mengeluarkan isinya, sepatu itu langsung disambar Kiyone dan mengagumi setiap sentinya.

Semua kotak sudah dibuka dan hanya ditemukan sepatu-sepatu mahal. Tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan seperti potongan tubuh manusia misalnya.

Aku jatuh terduduk dan terisak di sebelah meja receptionist. Ketiganya kebingungan dan masing-masing sudah mengenggam sepatu mahal itu.

Hinamori mendekatiku dia memegang sepatu YSL berwarna hitam yang indah sekali, "Rukia, semua ini milikmu, kau menyukai sepatu-sepatu itu dan secara mengejutkan seseorang mengirimkannya untukmu!"

"Ada apa ini, Rukia ada apa?" Ternyata itu suara dari Pak Kisuke yang secara kebetulan baru kembali dari makan siang dengan Nii-sama. Dia keheranan melihat aku menangis di tepi meja.

Nii-sama menghampiriku, aku langsung melompat padanya dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Tom Ford sekali lagi menyerap air mataku dan mungkin saja jadi setengah basah karena aku.

Pak Kisuke mengambil salah satu kantong yang paling besar berlambang Dior. "Siapa yang membeli sepatu sebanyak ini?"

"Hmm, seseorang mengirimkan untuk Rukia, Pak Kisuke." Kiyone yang menjawab dengan masih memegang koleksi Jimmy Choo.

Reaksi Pak Kisuke sama denganku, tegang. "Siapa yang mengirimkannya?"

"A-aku tidak tahu, Pak. Tapi seseorang hanya memberikan kertas dari post it ini." Kiyone menyodorkan post it yang hanya tertera namaku. Pak Kisuke mengamatinya.

Kemudian dia tertawa pelan. "Pengirimnya akan sangat tersinggung kalau kau tidak mau menerimanya, _sweetheart_." Pak Kisuke memandangku.

Semua orang sangat bingung dan aku tidak ingin melepaskan pelukanku dari Nii-sama.

"Kemarilah, lihat baik-baik. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Pak Kisuke merajuk lembut. Aku takut-takut melepas pelukanku dari Nii-sama dan berjalan pelan ke arah CEO itu.

Saat aku mendekat padanya, dia menyodorkan kantong berlambang Dior yang ternyata ada kartu tebal berlambang Dior menginformasikan alamat gerai Dior di Greene St.

Mungkin petugas security itu mengabaikannya karena mengira itu hanya kartu bisnis dari gerai tokonya di Soho.

"Coba kau balik kartunya." Aku mengikuti saran Pak Kisuke.

Aku membalik kartu Dior dan membaca tulisan tangan seseorang itu.

_Ini dipakai setelah Ortophedic menyatakan kakimu baik-baik saja._

Oh!

Aku menutup mulutku. Pak Kisuke terkekeh. Nii-sama dan lainnya masih bingung.

Saat itu juga Sentaro menyambar kantong Adidas, memeriksa isinya dan mencari kartu dengan tulisan di dalamnya, "Ini kartu dari gerai Adidas di 115 Spring Street, Soho. Tulisannya: _Kata mereka untuk edisi model ini hanya tersedia terbatas dan aku percaya saja_." Sentaro bingung dengan makna tulisan itu.

Aku tertawa pelan.

"Sepertinya seseorang ini tadi berkeliling Soho dan Lafayette kemudian berbelaja." Pak Kisuke menggodaku sembari mengangkat kantong Supreme ke udara. "Kau tahu Rukia, dari siapa aku tahu pengirimnya? Post it dicetak dengan lambang perusahaanya dan kurasa hanya para _Directors_ yang memilikinya. Lihatlah."

Aku mengecek sekali lagi post it itu, lambang perusahaan besar yang kantor pusatnya berada satu blok dari sini. Sial, mengapa aku tidak memperhatikan detail ini. Pak Kisuke tahu bahwa post it ini hanya sepele tapi ini bukti kecil penting.

Pak Kisuke mengecek isi kantong Supreme, "Kantong ini hanya berisi secarik kertas: _Tidak bermaksud berbelanja di sini, tapi koleksi mereka mencolok saat aku hendak ke Balthazar_. Aku tidak tahu bahwa seseorang ini sangat hippie." Pak Kisuke terkekeh, aku menambahi dalam hati menuruku _dia_ hippie tapi tidak mengakuinya.

Kemudian Hinamori juga menyambar kotak Converse, "Ini tulisannya: _kembalikan Chuck Taylor kebanggaanku_." Nii-sama air wajahnya sulit ditebak. Aku tahu bahwa aku usaha berbohonganku sia-sia pagi ini.

Tawaku menjadi terdengar konyol sekarang.

Kali ini Kiyone memeriksa kantong Prada. "Ini tidak ada tulisannya hanya kartu nama." Kiyone memandang bagian atas kartu itu.

Oh ya? Aku sudah tahu pengirimnya tapi Prada ini bisa saja itu bukan dari _dia_.

"Kartu namanya tertulis nama siapa?"

"Shiba Kaien."

Nii-sama dan Pak Kisuke bereaksi dari sudut masing-masing.

sepertinya aku terbang ke arah Kiyone dan menyambar langsung kartu nama itu, ini Shiba Kaien yang mana? Kenapa aku selalu ketakutan. Tanganku gemetar saat kartu itu di tanganku.

Saat aku memandang tanganku, aku memandang sesuatu benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna kuning berukuran tebal. _Sekali lagi_.

Sekali lagi, sebuah kartu nama berlatar belakang salah satu karyanya aku kenali di MoMA.

**Shiba Kaien**

**Artist**

**Massachusetts**

Dibaliknya tidak ada nomor telepon pernah aku temui pertama kali menerimanya, tetapi tertulis: _aku ingin makan sushi di Brooklyn yang waktu itu_.

Aku tertawa dan merosot perlahan dan Sentaro langsung menopangku.

_Setan_.

* * *

**Author's Notes**:

1\. Deep Blue Something – Breakfast At Tiffany's (1995).

2\. Seven (1995) directed David Fincher. Genre: Psycological Thiller, Crime, Mystery.

3\. sekarang, hampir tidak mungkin berdiri di Fifth Avenue untuk sekedar sarapan ala Breakfast At Tiffany's. Tempat itu selalu ramai.

4\. mungkin seseorang berkeliling Soho dan Lafayette untuk membeli semua sepatu itu dari pagi hingga selesai makan siang di Lafayette? Mungkin. Karena Ichigo tinggal mengatakan ukuran sepatunya dan memilih koleksinya. Tapi itu tidak terjadi apabila yang membeli saya, karena menentukan satu jenis dari satu toko saja mungkin satu jam. Hahahha. Jadi ini menjawab logikanya apa mungkin seorang lelaki berkeliling di semua gerai di Soho dan Lafayette dalam waktu mungkin sejam atau dua jam.

3\. Kejadian Rukia terkilir memang pernah terjadi pada saya. Rasa sakit itu menjalar. suatu ketika kau terkilir, dan kau akan terkilir lagi di tempat yang sama. Dan waktu yang sangat sangat lama untuk recovery. Berhati-hatilah menggunakan heels, ladies, terlepas itu memiliki tinggi yang menyeramkan atau flat shoes sekalipun.

4\. Tinggi Ichigo Kurosaki 174 cm dan Rukia 144 cm menurut Kubo Tite, tapi menurutku Ichigo adalah 183 cm. Rukia menurtku 160 cm. Hehehe. Tinggi 144 cm bukan ukuran rata- rata wanita dewasa Asia, bahkan Indonesia. Jadi saya ambil tinggi rata-rata saja. Oke ya? Jangan pada debat, hahaha.

5\. Walaupun ukuran sepatu saya menggunakan ukuran US, tapi untuk ukuran tinggi di sini saya menggunakan ukuran Europe, karena kalau memakai ukuran kaki (feet), saya tidak ingin reader bingung saja menghitungnya. Semoga bisa dimaklumi.

6\. Conflict of Interest kejadian sering terjadi dalam dunia konsultan pada khususnya dan dunia bisnis pada umumnya. Jadi sekalipun menjalani code of conduct, hampir selalu ada kebocoran.

7\. Potongan part diskusi dengan para konsultan terasa suspense, setidaknya untuk saya. Saya sangat tegang saat menulisnya.

8\. Mohon maaf pengetahuan saya mungkin terbatas tentang keimigrasian United States, hukum di negara bagian New York, dan code of conduct. Jadi kalau ada yang tidak akurat, saya mohon maaf.

9\. Sabar, saya sedang mengemas cerita drama romantis ini lebih memorable dengan cara yang paling saya sukai: paradox. Jadi saya sangat berterima kasih sekali apabila readers untuk memberikan tanggapan dari chapter per chapter karena cerita ini tidak diperuntukan bagi saya sendiri, ini untuk kalian jadi review kalian adalah kontribusi untuk cerita ini. Dimanapun kalian berada, saya berusaha melanjutkan sampai habis untuk para readers. Walaupun email pekerjaan di inbox saya seperti mencekik setiap hari tapi saya tahu itu bukan alasan yang bisa kalian terima dengan maklum.


End file.
